L'amie du Ténébreux
by magiemaguy
Summary: Cette fic m'a été inspirée après avoir vu le 6x04 et les épisodes suivant dont j'ai modifié l'histoire. Tout au long, il y aura un personnage bien connu qui fera son entrée je ne mets pas le crossover pour l'instant. Comme vous l'aurez compris, Rumple aura une amie à Storybrooke. Mais pas n'importe laquelle! Une amie d'enfance avec qui il a eut plus qu'une aventure amicale...
1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke, ville dans le Maine, beaucoup d'histoires s'y sont passées depuis que la deuxième malédiction fut brisée. Comme celle où Emma, la sauveuse, fut la Ténébreuse pour sauver Regina de ce sort néfaste. S'en suivis un voyage jusqu'à Underworld où le dieu Hadès arriva à revenir avec eux en tant que petit ami de Zelena. Cette dernière comprit les plans machiavéliques de son amour et le tua. Hadès avait tué également Robin des bois. Après l'enterrement de celui-ci, un nouveau personnage arriva dans la ville de Storybrooke. Hyde, le jumeau maléfique du célèbre docteur Jekyll, posséda la ville après avoir conclu un marché avec Rumple, qui était redevenu le Ténébreux, en prenant tout les pouvoirs des Dark one.  
Ce dernier partit dans un endroit afin de réveiller sa femme, Belle, emprisonnée, enceinte et reposant tranquillement dans la boite de Pandore après s'être infligée elle même le sort du sommeil.

Après avoir voyagé dans les rêves de sa belle, ils firent la connaissance de leur futur fils, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et se prénommant Morpheus. Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa futur mère, afin de la réveiller, juste après lui avoir dit de se méfier de Rumple et de ne pas fonder un foyer avec lui. A son réveil, Belle repoussa son mari et déclara qu'elle suivrait les conseils de leur futur fils.

De retour à Storybrooke, le Ténébreux partit s'isoler dans sa boutique alors que Belle trouva refuge sur le navire de Hook, l'ennemi de son mari.

Entre temps, la Méchante Reine était de retour également, voulant déstabiliser Regina alors que celle ci l'avait chassé de son corps et écrasé son cœur. Mais il en faut plus pour vaincre Evil Queen ! Elle partit délivrer Hyde, qui était enfermé dans une cellule capitonnée, après avoir demandé de l'aide à Rumple. Le Ténébreux demanda de laisser Belle et son enfant tranquille. Le double de Regina, n'hésita pas à faire du rentre dedans au le Ténébreux, en prétextant qu'un jour ou l'autre il en aurait assez du rat de bibliothèque qui lui servait de femme. Et qu'elle serait disposée à lui faire passer un agréable moment. Rumple n'avait que faire de cette proposition, il n'y avait que Belle qui comptait dans sa vie.

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, il prit soin de couper ses cheveux. Allez savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, une nouvelle coupe pour une nouvelle vie?

Le lendemain dans l'après midi, Hyde fut vaincu, ou plutôt Jekyll fut vaincu près du bateau du pirate. C'est là que tout les habitants de la ville comprirent que le seul moyen de vaincre la Méchante Reine, était de tuer Regina. Ce qui était, évidement, hors de question. Rumple se dirigea vers Belle, lui expliquant son lien avec Jekyll et Hyde. Il s'en suivit une nouvelle dispute, les reproches de Belle commençaient à lui courir sur le haricot. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, ce ne serait jamais comme il le fallait. Le Ténébreux lui rappela qu'elle portait son enfant et qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle reviendrait vers lui par nécessité. La jeune femme prit ça pour une menace, alors que de la part de Rumple, ces paroles n'étaient que de simples constatations. Il tourna les talons, après avoir dit les quatre vérités à sa chère et tendre, et s'en alla dans son magasin.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, un nuage mauve apparut dans la boutique, laissant apparaître la Méchante Reine.

\- Ahahahah et bien tu n'as pas perdu de temps avec le rat de bibliothèque on dirait.  
\- Laisse moi, sors de ma boutique.  
\- Mmmm j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait...bavarder un peu, à l'arrière boutique ; dit-elle en passant ses mains sur les épaules de Rumple, se collant à lui et jouant avec sa cravate.  
\- Je n'ai que faire de tes avances très chère ; dit-il en lui enlevant les mains de ses épaules  
\- Tttsssss tu rates vraiment une chance de t'amuser. Moi en attendant, je vais essayer de reconquérir celle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.  
\- Bonne chance pour retourner auprès de Regina  
\- Elle flanchera  
\- Je ne serais pas si sûr, elle a changé, elle sait ce que sont les ténèbres et crois-moi, elle n'est pas prête de replonger  
\- C'est ce que nous verrons

La Méchante Reine lui lança un regard noir avant de disparaître par magie, laissant le Ténébreux dans sa boutique de prêteur sur gage. Ce dernier se rendit à l'arrière du magasin et scruta la pièce de ses yeux bruns. Il repéra d'anciennes affaires appartenant à Belle. Il mit le tout dans un carton et se rendit à pied jusqu'au bateau. Au loin, il vit sa femme, accompagnée de Hook, allant chez Granny afin de prendre un goûter. Il passa en face afin de se rendre jusqu'au port, le carton en mains, mais fit demi tour. Lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant, il y avait énormément de monde. Il vit les Charmant bien sur, Regina, Hook, Belle et Emma, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des habitants du pays des contes inachevées, ayant atterri avec Hyde auparavant via un dirigeable. Il y avait aussi Archie qui regardait le livre des contes avec Henry, afin de répertorier tout ces nouveaux arrivants.

\- Tout ces pauvres gens perdus ; dit Henry  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver Henry.

C'est alors qu'arriva une nouvelle auprès d'eux. Elle avait les cheveux châtain, de beaux yeux vert-bleu et était habillée d'une robe de servante.

\- Bonjour, asseyez vous, je m' appelle Henry  
\- Et moi Archie, comment vous vous appelez ?  
\- Je m'appelle Élise.

La nouvelle leur parla tandis que Rumple s'était rendu auprès de Belle.

\- Je suis venu te rendre ceci ; dit-il en tendant le carton à sa femme  
\- Merci...bien que je ne vais plus rentrer dedans maintenant, je les donnerai à une bonne œuvre.  
\- Je les ai retrouvé à l'arrière boutique, sûrement du temps où tu fréquentais Will, tu as dû oublier certains vêtements ; dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'ai jamais aimé Will, il ne s'est rien passé avec lui.  
\- Oh oui bien sur ; dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel  
\- Belle, le crocodile t'ennuie ?  
\- Non c'est bon Killian  
\- Si tu le permets j'ai une conversation privée avec ma femme

Sentant la tension monter, Emma intervint auprès de son petit ami.

\- Killian laisse les, ça les regarde et personne d'autre !

La main d'Emma se mit à trembler, chose qui se produisait depuis l'arrivée de Hyde et de la méchante Reine à Storybrooke.

\- Ça va amour ?  
\- Oui, oui ça va. Allez viens, laissons les.

Killian et Emma s'en allèrent, le pirate jetant un dernier regard noir envers son ennemi.

\- C'est bon tu as finis d'être sarcastique ?!; demanda Belle  
\- Je l'ai toujours été très chère, maintenant si tu permets je vais prendre un café .  
Belle fronça les sourcils et prit son carton qu'elle mit de côté. Elle retourna s'asseoir, buvant le restant de son thé au citron au bar, placée à deux tabourets de Rumple. Pendant ce temps, à la table d'Henry, lui et Archie finirent de répertorier la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Voilà, bienvenue à Storybrooke  
\- Merci  
\- Une nouvelle ?; dit Blanche en arrivant avec Neal dans ses bras  
\- Blanche, je te présente Élise. Élise voici Blanche neige  
\- La princesse ?  
\- Oui c'est bien moi et voici Charmant  
\- Enchantée, et ce petit bout comment s' appelle-t-il ?  
\- Je vous présente le prince Neal  
\- Il est adorable, sûrement le prénom de votre papa ?  
\- Non du mien ; rétorqua Henry  
\- Ah ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire ; dit Blanche ; mais pour résumer le papa de Henry s'appelait Baelfire dans notre monde et dans celui-ci, il s'appelait Neal. Voilà pourquoi on a appelé notre fils comme lui, c'était un héro.  
\- Oui contrairement à son père... ; sous entendit Charmant  
\- Charmant chuuuut, Rumple est juste derrière ; dit la princesse  
\- Rumple ?!; demanda Élise, intriguée par ce surnom ; vous voulez dire Rumplestiltskin ?  
\- Oui, il est juste là ; dit Henry en le montrant du doigt

De là où Élise le voyait, Rumple était assis sur un tabouret, de dos entrain d'attendre son café. Lorsque celui-ci fut servit, il se retira et fit face aux Charmant. Il se rapprocha d'eux et se plaça à côté de Blanche.

\- Il a déjà bien grandit ce petit, je tiens à te dire que j'ai été touché que tu l'ai appelé Neal.  
\- Il en sera digne, ton fils était un héro Rumple.

Élise se leva doucement de la table, fixant Rumple avec de grands yeux.

\- Rumple...; dit-elle la voix nouée  
\- Euuh oui, c'est...moi ; dit-il en fronçant les sourcils ; je...eeuh...on se connaît ?

Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux les regardaient, intrigués, voulant savoir ce qui se tramait.

\- C'est moi...Élise

A ces mots, Rumple recula de deux pas, la bouche entre ouverte et lâchant sa tasse de café, dont le bruit alerta tout le monde ainsi que Belle, qui fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait quelle catastrophe Rumple avait encore provoqué.

\- Ah ben vous allez me rembourser la tasse Gold, ça oui !; dit Granny

Mais Rumple ne broncha même pas, il ne faisait que fixer Élise dans les yeux.

\- Nan tu...tu es morte.  
\- Non Rumple je ne le suis pas, je suis bien là ; dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, une main caressant la joue du Ténébreux.

Ce dernier eut les yeux remplis de larmes et prit Élise dans ses bras, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je croyais que je ne te reverrais jamais ; dit-elle en pleurant et le serrant fort dans ses bras.  
\- Et moi donc ; dit-il en la serrant à son tour  
\- Et bien que de révélations ; dit Killian à Emma  
\- Oui, il se passe toujours quelque chose dans cette ville ; dit Emma l'air inquiet, et cachant sa main tremblante.

Tous, y compris Belle, regardaient Rumple et Elise en train de se faire un énorme câlin de retrouvailles. Mais la question que tout le monde se posait était : mais qui était-elle ? Et comment connaissait-elle le Ténébreux ?


	2. Chapter 2

Ce moment d'émotion passé, Rumple se dégagea doucement des bras d'Élise et essuya les larmes qu'il avait aux yeux, ce que son amie fit également.

\- Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais, comment est-ce que vous vous connaissez ? demanda Archie  
\- Oui c'est vrai ça, on aimerait savoir, dit Belle se rapprochant également de la troupe.  
\- Oh il n'y a rien de plus simple, Rumple et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde.  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda Blanche un joyeux sourire sur son visage; vous nous avez caché ça Rumple  
\- Nous n'étions encore que des enfants quand on s'est connu, c'était l'époque où je vivais chez les vieilles filles. Élise est venue vers moi et on est vite devenu amis, dit-il en se retournant vers elle, jusqu'au jour de tes 17 ans...tu as disparu sans que je sache ce qui s'était passé.  
\- Je sais, je te dois des explications mais sache que j'aurai aimé te prévenir de ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Je pense que nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler. On a des tas de choses à se raconter.  
\- Oui  
\- Vous savez où vous allez vivre ? demanda Belle  
\- J'ai toujours une chambre à louer, dit Granny en se mêlant à la conversation  
\- J'aimerais bien vous accueillir chez nous, mais avec le bébé... dit Charmant  
\- Merci c'est très gentil, mais je pense accepter l'offre de Granny  
\- Il n'en est pas question !; dit Rumple  
\- Dites tout de suite que mes chambres sont des taudis ! rouspéta Granny  
\- Élise va venir vivre chez moi, ma maison est grande et il y a pas mal de chambres  
\- Mais...  
\- Donc, dit-il en interrompant Élise, tu vas venir avec moi.  
\- T'as pas changé, dès que tu as une idée en tête  
\- Oui je ne l'ai pas ailleurs je sais, plaisanta-t-il

Belle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle soit heureuse pour son mari d'avoir retrouvé une amie d'enfance ou bien continuer à bouillir de jalousie.

\- Vous avez des vêtements ? demanda Regina  
\- Euh mis à part ceux que je porte, je n'ai rien d'autre  
\- Le stock de vêtements pour femme est par là, dit la reine en le montrant du doigt

Rumple posa son regard sur le carton qu'il avait donné à Belle et eut une idée. Il le prit en main et se dirigea vers son amie.

\- Inutile, voilà déjà un carton bien rempli!

Il le plaça dans les mains de son amie qui le remercia tandis que Belle fixa son mari avec de grands yeux noirs que ce dernier remarqua.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu as dis toi même que tu ne rentrais plus dedans et que tu voulais les donner à une bonne œuvre.  
\- Oui mais je...  
\- Elle a besoin de vêtements  
\- Oui certes mais...  
\- Si ça vous dérange, coupa Élise, je vous le rends ça ne me pose aucun soucis  
\- Nan nan vous pouvez les prendre, je euuh, c'est bon gardez les, après tout vous en avez besoin  
\- Merci, madame... ?  
\- Je m'appelle Belle  
\- Enchantée, vous connaissez bien Rumple on dirait  
\- Je suis...sa femme  
\- Oooh ? Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais marié Rumpy !  
\- Rumpy ?! s'exclama la future maman  
\- Comme je te l'ai dis, on aura tout le temps d'en parler...Belle est également enceinte  
\- Et tu vas être papa ! Mais c'est formidable ! Félicitations à vous deux.

Belle et Rumple soupirèrent et ne se regardaient pas.

\- J'ai dis...une bêtise ?  
\- Non non rien, allez il est temps de partir.  
\- Oh euh d'accord, encore merci Belle et encore merci à vous tous pour votre hospitalité.

Rumple sortit du restaurant avec Elise, laissant une Belle perplexe par cette nouvelle situation. L'arrivée de cette femme, dont elle ignorait l'existence, la chamboula et pas qu'un peu.

Au fin fond de la ville, dans la maison du Ténébreux, ce dernier invita son amie à entrer dans sa demeure.

\- Wouah c'est...immense !  
\- Ça change des maisons où l'on vivait avant hein ?  
\- Tout à fait  
\- Viens je vais te conduire à ta chambre

Elise suivit son ami dans les escaliers et arriva devant une porte. Lorsque Rumple l'ouvrit, elle crut tomber à la renverse. C'était grand et spacieux.

\- Tu as une garde robe, une commode...la salle de bain est au bout du couloir.  
\- D'accord, merci Rumpy.  
\- Y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu ce diminutif.  
\- En parlant de diminue tif, tu as coupé tes cheveux. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude  
\- Tu es la troisième personne à me le dire.  
\- Belle en fait partie ?  
\- Non...  
\- Vous avez des problèmes ?  
\- Si tu veux bien, je préfère ne pas en parler, du moins pas maintenant.  
\- Oh, d'accord  
\- On doit parler de choses bien plus importantes  
\- Oui...je te dois la vérité.  
\- Pourquoi tu as disparu sans donner de nouvelles? J'étais très inquiet! Et quand j'ai retrouvé ce sang avec ton mouchoir porte bonheur...

Rumple s'arrêta de parler, l'émotion montait d'un coup, les souvenirs de son enfance revenait en un clin d'œil.

\- Ça te dit une bonne tasse de thé? demanda t-elle, je vais tout te raconter  
\- Oui, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, je te laisse te changer pendant que je le prépare.

Rumple ferma la porte de la chambre et se rendit en cuisine afin de préparer le thé et des petits gâteaux. La soirée s'annonçait longue, ils avaient tellement de choses à se raconter.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir enfilé ses nouveaux vêtements, Elise arriva silencieusement dans le salon. Mais son ombre la trahit et Rumplestiltskin se retourna sur elle.

\- Beaucoup mieux  
\- Je me sens un peu serrée dans ce...ce...  
\- Un jeans  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Rien peu importe, rigola discrètement Rumple  
\- Drôle de monde  
\- Toujours un thé avec un nuage de lait?  
\- Oui, ça n'a pas changé

Rumple remplit deux tasses et mit le lait pour Elise. Il la lui tendit et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

\- Bien, maintenant explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Mmmm par où commencer?...Tu te rappelles de ce soir où nous sommes rentrés tard de la pêche? Tu avais attrapé le plus gros poisson que tu avais jamais vu.  
\- Oui je m'en souviens.  
\- Lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, papa était en compagnie de gens pas très...fréquentables.  
\- Mmmm oui je vois, un peu comme le mien.  
\- Oui, mais là c'était plus que des petites crapules. C'était...des gens sans foi ni loi, mon père a fait affaire avec eux il y avait longtemps de ça et ils l'ont retrouvé, en menaçant de me tuer s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'ils demandaient. Ils lui ont laissé la nuit pour réfléchir. Papa et moi avons pris la fuite, je voulais te prévenir et te laisser un mot mais on n'avait pas le temps. Malheureusement un peu plus loin, ces hommes nous attendaient. Ils nous avaient tendu un piège. Papa fut tué d'un coup d'épée.

Les larmes commençaient à monter chez Elise, elle frotta la larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue. Afin de la réconforter, Rumple mit une main amicale sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Je l'ai secoué, je voulais qu'il se réveille mais rien n'y a fait. Ces hommes me poursuivirent également. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient que la dette de mon père soit remboursée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis partie en courant, c'est sûrement là que j'ai dû perdre mon mouchoir. J'ai réussi à me cacher dans un énorme tronc d'arbre... je les ai vu Rumple, sanglota-t-elle, je les ai vu prendre le corps de mon père et l'emmener je ne sais où.

Elle fondit en larme, le visage dans les mains tandis que Rumple la pris dans ses bras tout en lui donnant un bisous sur le front. Lorsque les sanglots furent estompés, elle continua son histoire.

\- Alors que j'étais restée dans ce tronc immense, je fus envoyée dans un autre monde, apparemment cet arbre était magique. Il m'avait transporté dans un autre endroit, où je me sentais en sécurité. J'y ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie jusqu'à ce que...  
\- Ce que quoi ?  
\- Jusqu'à ce que ces hommes me retrouvent.  
\- Qui sont-ils au juste?  
\- Peu importe, toujours est-il qu'ils avaient retrouvé ma trace. Je cherchais à retourner dans l'arbre qui m'avait amené jusque là, mais il avait été abattu pour je ne sais quelle raison. Puis j'ai entendu parler d'une légende, d'un pays. Un pays où toutes les histoires n'étaient jamais finies et où le temps était en suspend.  
\- Le pays des contes inachevés.  
\- Oui, j'ai réussi à avoir la clé et j'ai trouvé refuge là bas, jusqu'à ce que Hyde nous emmène ici à Storybrooke.  
\- Grâce à mes soins, grimaça Rumple  
\- Ah bon? Tu es le responsable de ma venue jusqu'ici? demanda-t-elle sur un ton enjoué, moi je dis que c'est un signe que l'on devait se retrouver  
\- Tu es mariée? Des enfants?  
\- J'ai été mariée, et j'ai perdu un enfant. J'ai fait une fausse couche.  
\- Désolé  
\- Après la perte de notre enfant, on s'est séparé...et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Elise frotta ses joues humides et but une gorgée de son thé, tout en grignotant un biscuit sans dire un mot. Rumple se cala contre elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolé  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien  
\- J'aurai pu poursuivre les recherches  
\- Ah parce que tu aurais deviné que cet arbre était magique?  
\- Non  
\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Rumpy

Sa tasse de thé finie, elle la déposa sur la table et reprit un autre biscuit.

\- Et toi? Raconte moi tout!  
\- Oh on n'est pas prêt de dormir si je dois tout te raconter d après ta disparition.  
\- On a toute la nuit devant nous et je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
\- Très bien...un petit conseil, restes bien assise lorsque tu vas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

Elise le regarda intriguée et mit un gilet sur son dos. Au son de la voix de Rumple, il n'avait pas une histoire des plus plaisantes non plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils parlèrent toute la nuit, si bien que le soleil venait de se lever lorsque Rumple finit son histoire.

\- Et voilà où tu en es avec Belle...  
\- Tu dois me détester  
\- Non

Rumple la regarda, étonné par la réponse de son amie.

\- Malgré ce que j'ai fait subir à ces gens, tu ne me déteste pas?  
\- Non, certes ce n'est pas glorieux, voire pas du tout, ce que tu as fais. Mais je te connais Rumple, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tu es bon.  
\- Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu Élise  
\- Et moi je dis que tu te trompe, tu es toujours le même au fond de toi. Si tu as fait toutes ces choses, c'était à cause du Dark one.  
\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.  
\- Tu m'as raconté l'histoire d'Emma, lorsqu'elle a pris les pouvoirs du Dark one, elle a changé elle aussi. Mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps dans les ténèbres, toi oui! Comment peut-on être le même après plus de 300 ans de ténèbres? Et à elle, on lui a pardonné!  
\- Elle a pris les pouvoirs pour sauver Régina.  
\- Et toi ? Si tu as été voler cette dague c'était pour faire le bien autour de toi, tu voulais sauver les enfants, en finir avec cette guerre contre les ogres ! On t'a dupé et tu es quelqu'un de fragile et émotif, normal que les ténèbres se soient emparés facilement de toi.

Rumple fut ému de la compréhension de son amie.

\- Et que fais-tu du moment où j'ai choisis le pouvoir plutôt que mon fils? Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait ça, ainsi qu'à Belle.  
\- Tu te sentais fort avec tes pouvoirs  
\- Oui  
\- Situation désespérée demande solution désespérée.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là?  
\- Depuis que tu es né, tu n'as eu que des malheurs. Tu n'as jamais connu ta mère, ton père qui t'a toujours dit que tu étais un boulet et qui t' a abandonné...le fait que tu ais cru que ta meilleure amie était morte, encore un abandon! dit-elle sur un ton sévère envers elle-même  
\- Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute  
\- Si je ne m'étais pas enfuie, tu n'aurais pas eu encore ce sentiment d'abandon. J'ai été lâche d'avoir laissé mon meilleur ami et de ne pas avoir essayé de te retrouver.  
\- Le seul lâche dans cette pièce c'est moi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Après s'être réconfortés, Elise frotta ses larmes en reniflant puis se moucha.

\- Le soleil se lève, dit-elle  
\- Oui...on devrait aller se coucher, on aura tout le temps de se reposer demain, personnellement je n'ai rien de prévu.  
\- Tu n'ouvre pas la boutique ?  
\- Si c'est pour voir débarquer les habitants de Storybrooke pour demander mon aide et me critiquer dans mon dos, non! Fermeture imprévue!

Elise sourit et alla éteindre les lumières de la maison avec Rumple, puis partit en direction de sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil allait lui faire du bien, depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke elle n'avait dormis qu'en forêt sur des tapis de mousse.

Le lendemain, dans le courant de l'après-midi, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Voyant que personne ne venait ouvrir, le visiteur frappa encore plus fort, ce qui réveilla Rumplestiltskin, qui descendit en marmonnant entre ses dents, pestant contre la personne qui l'avait fait sortir de son lit. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte, avec juste un bas de pyjama, il ne put s'empêcher de frotter ses yeux. Les rayons du soleil lui transperçaient l'iris. Mais il reconnu Emma se tenant debout sur le pallier.

\- Mademoiselle Swann, que me vaut le plaisir? dit-il sur un ton ironique  
\- Je vous réveille? dit-elle étonnée, vous êtes plutôt matinal d'habitude  
\- J'ai décidé de changer mes habitudes...que me vaut cette visite ?  
\- C'est à propos de la méchante reine  
\- Laissez moi deviner, elle a encore fait des siennes?  
\- Oui  
\- Et vous voulez que je vous aide?  
-...Oui  
\- Sans façon; dit-il en voulant fermer la porte  
\- Elle a parlé de quelque chose, dit-elle en bloquant la porte avec son pied; qui pourrait nous nuire à tous l'autre jour et...  
\- Je ne me sens pas concerné!  
\- Et que faites-vous de Belle? De votre futur enfant?!  
\- Ça je m'en chargerai moi même.  
\- Je vois que vous ne changerez jamais vos habitudes Gold! Quoi qu'il en soit, on aimerait aller dans votre boutique et prendre la boite de pandore .  
\- Ahahahahah  
\- Qu'est ce qui vous fais rire?  
\- J'ai bien peur, mademoiselle Swann, que la boîte de Pandore ne soit pas assez efficace pour arrêter la Méchante reine, sinon je l'aurai déjà utilisée sur elle.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas ?  
\- Voyez, il s'agit d'une partie de Régina. Étant séparée de sa moitié, j'ai bien peur que si on ouvre la boite, Régina et la Méchante Reine ne doivent vivre en cohabitation.  
\- Je vois...dans ce cas, si vous nous le permettez, on aimerait fouiller dans votre boutique afin de trouver une solution.  
\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas demander à Belle ?! Elle possède la moitié de la boutique et a la clé!  
\- Justement non, je ne l'ai plus, dit-une voix qui venait d'un peu plus loin sur le pallier.

Rumple passa sa tête par la porte et remarqua que son épouse se trouvait là.

\- Mmmm je vois, comme d'habitude quand on a besoin de moi, on rapplique aussitôt. Mais pour le reste...  
\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas concerné toi aussi par la menace de la Méchante Reine !

Emma pivota la tête, regardant les feuilles de l'érable entrain de danser au souffle du vent, ne voulant pas assister à une nouvelle dispute entre Rumple et Belle.  
Alors que les reproches allaient bon train, Elise descendit les escaliers, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux mis-clos. Elle les frotta et se rendit auprès de la porte, habillée d'une des chemises de Rumple.

\- Mmmmm qu'est ce qui se passe ici? dit-elle en baillant, en voilà un raffut!

Rumple s'écarta légèrement et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Rien rien, juste un petit désaccord.

Belle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Elise, vêtue d'une des chemises de son mari. Dans sa tête tout cogitait. Avaient-ils dormis ensemble ? Ou pire, avaient-ils passé la nuit à faire l'amour? Et que c'était pour ça que Rumple ne s'était pas levé de bonne heure?

\- Je vais préparer de quoi manger, dit Elise à Rumple en mettant une main sur son épaule

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers Emma et Belle.

\- Bon, j'imagine que vous n'allez pas me lâcher...attendez moi là, je vais chercher la clé.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et partit chercher la clé de sa boutique.

\- Tenez, maintenant je peux avoir la paix?  
\- D'accord, on ne vous dérangera pas plus longtemps, dit Emma, on y va Belle !

Belle n'écouta pas Emma, restant sur le pallier entrain de regarder son mari, la haine pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Rumple la regarda également, ne disant aucun mot.

\- J'arrive Emma.

Rumple referma la porte doucement et partit rejoindre Elise pour le brunch de l'après midi.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en descendant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Laisse tomber  
\- Au regard que Belle m'a lancé, elle a sûrement cru qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble.  
\- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense, au point où on en est, je peux faire des pieds et des mains, ce ne sera jamais bien.

Elise soupira, peinée pour son ami avant de saisir un toast sur une assiette.

\- Il vaut mieux...qu'elle ne sache pas pour nous deux.  
\- Elle sait que l'on est ami.  
\- Rumpy...on a été bien plus que des amis sur la fin

Rumple se tut, buvant son café en prenant une bonne gorgée.

\- Oui certes...  
\- Désolée je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en te parlant de notre...  
\- C'était il y a longtemps  
\- Oui, on a grandit depuis  
\- Et bien vieillit, rigola-t-il; j'ai plus de 300 ans j'te signale  
\- T'es encore bien conservé pour une momie; ricana t-elle à son tour  
\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la momie?!  
\- Nan elle me dit quoi?  
\- Tu seras privée de nourriture, dit-il en lui prenant l'assiette  
\- ALORS LA C'EST LA GUERRE !

Il s'en suivit de petites taquineries, les ramenant au temps où ils étaient enfant à se chamailler. La petite course se finit sur le canapé lorsque Rumple intercepta Elise par la taille.

\- Alors on est toujours chatouilleuse ? dit-il en la grattant en dessous des côtes  
\- Ahahahahah au secouuuurs ! Ahahaha c'est bon je m'avoue vaincue !

Rumple cessa ses chatouilles, rigolant comme jamais. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Leur souffle s'estompant, ils se regardèrent avec des yeux attendris.  
Tel des aimants, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, fermant les yeux pour savourer un doux baiser. Mais Rumple se ressaisit et se décala de son amie.

\- Pardon je...  
\- Oui on n'aurait pas dû faire ça, c'est ma faute ; dit-elle  
\- Non la mienne  
\- Bon on va dire que c'est cinquante, cinquante?  
\- Oui on va dire ça.  
\- Je ne veux pas t'apporter des soucis...c'est juste que...le passé m'est revenu d'un coup.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends...le passé m'a rattrapé un court instant moi aussi.

Rumple tendit un bras, invitant Elise à poser sa tête sur son épaule, qui accepta. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, avant de retourner à table finir leur brunch puis filer prendre une douche, séparément évidement. 


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis qu'Elise avait emménagé chez Rumple. Ce dernier trouvait la présence de son amie très plaisante. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de rire à nouveau, discuter de tout et de rien sans prises de tête.  
Ce fut par un samedi, en fin d'après midi, qu'ils décidèrent de sortir, Rumple voulant s'assurer que sa boutique était intacte et non sans dessus- dessous. Il démarra la voiture avec Elise sur le siège passager.

\- Je commence à m'y faire à ce véhicule étrange.  
\- Si tu veux je t'apprendrai, c'est facile.  
\- Moi ?!  
\- Ben oui toi, y a personne d'autre à ce que je sache.  
\- Ça change des chevaux.  
\- Oui et c'est plus rapide...nous y voilà

Rumple se gara dans l'allée à côté de son magasin et entra par la porte de derrière. Il constata que tout était intacte, tandis qu'Elise fermait la porte. Le Ténébreux entendit des voix dans la boutique et ouvrit le rideau qui faisait la séparation entre son magasin et l'arrière. Là, il trouva Emma, Régina, Hook, Belle et Henry en train de parler de la Méchante Reine.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, décidément c'est une habitude de tenir des réunions ici

Tous se retournèrent en harmonie sur le prêteur sur gage.

\- Ah...c'est toi, dit Belle d'une voix douce voyant qu'Elise ne le suivait pas.  
\- C'est encore ma boutique  
\- Oui ça on ne l'oubliera pas, dit Killian  
\- Je suis venu m'assurer que tout était à sa place  
\- On ne vous a rien volé, dit Emma  
\- Oui, de toute façon je m'en serai aperçu.  
\- J'ai fini l'inventaire par la même occasion, dit Belle en s'avançant vers lui un peu hésitante.

Belle avait l'air plus attendrie que les autres jours, Rumple le remarqua mais mit ça sur le compte des hormones chamboulées par la grossesse.

\- Au fait je voudrais te dire que...

Mais elle fut interrompue quand elle vit le rideau s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Elise portant ses anciens vêtements.

\- Oui Belle ?  
\- Oh euuh je voulais dire merci, pour la clé l'autre jour c'est tout.

Puis elle retourna auprès de son groupe, tandis qu' Elise se mit aux côtés de Rumple

\- C'est magnifique tous ces objets. T'as toujours aimé collectionner des trucs, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude  
\- Ce n'était que des babioles sans intérêts contrairement à ce qui se trouve ici.  
\- Au fait Gold, on aimerait vous montrer quelque chose, dit Emma  
\- Amour, non.  
\- Il n'y a que lui qui peut nous dire si ça peut atteindre la méchante reine.  
Rumple fut intrigué par ce qu'Emma voulait lui montrer, elle sortit un sac qui contenait une paire de ciseaux dorés.

\- Comment avez-vous eu ça ? demanda t-il  
\- Ils appartenaient à Aladdin, ces ciseaux permettent de...  
\- Changer la destinée d'une personne. Maintenant expliquez-moi toute l'histoire, comment avez-vous eu ces ciseaux ?

Emma expliqua d l'histoire d'Aladdin. Rumple réfléchissait tout en contemplant l'objet.

\- Malheureusement cet objet rare et précieux ne peut pas nous servir contre la Méchante reine...mais par contre, si ça venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains...alors cela pourrait être fatal.

C'est alors qu'un nuage mauve apparut dans la boutique, la Méchante Reine venait d'arriver.

\- On complote contre moi ? dit-elle avec un sourire narquois

Celle-ci se retourna vers le plus jeune d'entre eux.

-Henry ! Viens faire un câlin à maman.

Régina et Emma, par instinct, se placèrent toutes les deux devant Henry pour le protéger.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! dit Régina  
\- Je te signale que je l'ai élevé autant que toi...et vous, mademoiselle Swann, l'avez lâchement abandonné.  
\- Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait ça, dit-elle la rage en elle

La Méchante Reine s'approcha de Killian également.

\- Et toi, grâce à moi tu as pu vivre pleins d'aventures, dit-elle en caressant son crochet de manière sensuelle  
\- Si je devais revenir en arrière je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs.

La Méchante Reine pouffa de rire et se tourna vers Belle.

\- Et voilà la future maman

Rumple se mit devant sa femme.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, tu m'as promis de ne rien lui faire, à elle et à notre enfant.  
\- C'est vrai et je te promets de respecter notre accord.  
\- Quoi ? Quel accord ? demanda Belle  
\- Disons que j'ai demandé un petit service à ton mari, il y a quelques jours, il avait un objet qui m'intéressait. D'ailleurs c'est Charmant qui le possède maintenant.  
\- Quoi ? s'exclama Emma  
\- Oooh votre papa s'est abstenu de vous parler de notre petite discussion? Ahahahahah qu'est ce que je disais, il suffit de vous voir vous déchirer entre vous, et ceci n'est qu'une question de temps...Mais dis-moi, Rumple, qui est cette fille dont je ne connais pas l'existence ?

La Méchante Reine s'approcha d'Elise, cette dernière la dévisagea les bras croisés. Le Ténébreux voulu intervenir en se mettant aussi entre elles.  
\- T'en fais pas Rumpy, ça va aller.  
\- Ahahahahah Rumpy ?  
\- Il se trouve que Rumple et moi sommes de très bons amis, des amis d'enfance même.  
\- Voyez vous ça.

La Méchante Reine se tut, rigolant discrètement. En un tour de main, elle déroba les ciseaux dorés sous leur nez. Alors qu'un attroupement voulut la coincer, elle les menaça avec une boule de feu, riant de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

\- Ahahaha il me tarde de voir ça, vous et vos gentilles petites familles, se séparant une par une.

Elle leva le bras vers le ciel et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Tous poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement.

\- Il faut vraiment trouver une solution pour l'arrêter, dit Régina  
\- Il ne faut pas traîner, elle possède les ciseaux maintenant, dit Elise  
\- Je ne dirais pas ça à votre place, dit Rumple en sortant une paire de ciseaux dorés de derrière le comptoir  
\- Oh mais ça alors, dit Belle  
\- Comment t'as... ? demanda Elise  
\- Grâce à la magie  
\- T'es vraiment un génie, quand tu t'y mets, dit son amie pour le taquiner  
\- Cela m'arrive oui  
\- Maintenant il faut trouver un lieu sûr, ma vie en dépend, dit Emma  
\- Je vais continuer mes recherches à la bibliothèque, dit Belle  
\- Merci, mais tu devrais te reposer vu ton état, dit Emma  
\- Oh ça va aller.  
\- Maintenant Gold, rendez-moi les ciseaux.

Ce dernier hésitait à les rendre, mais comme il voulait retrouver grâce aux yeux de sa femme, il tendit les ciseaux sans dire un mot. Belle eut un petit sourire, soulagée de voir que son mari avait pris la bonne décision.

Alors que tout le monde parlait, Rumple se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe quand Elise gémît dans son coin, se tenant sur le comptoir en verre.

\- Aaaaaaahhh, dit-elle en se tenant la main droite  
\- Elise ! Ça va ? demanda son ami  
\- Mmmm oui...oui ça va  
\- Tu as mal ?  
\- Oui...à la main droite, comme si j'avais une forte crampe  
\- Laisse-moi regarder

Rumple prit la main de son amie, cette dernière voulu s'en dégager.

\- Nan pas la peine  
\- Laisse moi regarder

Rumple examina la main d'Elise mais ne vit rien.

\- J't'assure, c'est une crampe.  
\- Bon, si tu le dis.  
\- Rumple, dit Régina  
\- Oui très chère ?  
\- C'est quoi cet objet tout en haut ?

Il partit auprès d'elle, afin d'examiner ce qu'elle lui montrait.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Killian à Elise  
\- Hein ? Oui oui ça va, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les douleurs à sa main recommençaient de plus belle

Killian vit une marque étrange qui commençait à se former sur la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit un mouchoir et l'enroula autour, dévisageant Killian du regard.

\- Juste une crampe c'est tout.

Elle partit rejoindre les autres, tandis que Killian se posait des questions sur la jeune femme. Pour un simple habitant, ce qu'il voyait se former sur la main d'Elise apparaîtrait comme un début de brûlure. Mais dans l'univers des pirates, cela était tout le contraire. C'était le signe d'une terrible malédiction. Mais quoi que ce soit, il ne s'en préoccupa d'avantage. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alors que la nuit tombait, tous sortirent du magasin de Gold.

\- Allez rentrons chez nous, dit Emma à Henry et Killian  
\- Ça va aller Belle pour rentrer? demanda le pirate à la jeune maman  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- On peut aller avec toi si tu le veux, ou bien manger un morceau ensemble? proposa Elise  
\- Non sans façon merci!

Elise fut surprise de la réaction de Belle, mais comprenait que cette dernière était en pleine crise de jalousie. La grossesse n'arrangeait rien non plus. Les flash de ses rêves, où son futur fils disait de se méfier de Rumple revenaient sans cesse.

\- Bon très bien...  
\- Je vais aller lire un peu les livres que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque afin de trouver un indice pour combattre la Méchante Reine, après tout c'est pas comme ci on était tous en danger hein?! Si ça vous amuse d'aller passer du bon temps à deux ne vous gênez pas!  
\- Belle ça suffit! J'ai conclu un marché avec elle, elle ne te fera pas de mal  
\- Et tu la crois?!  
\- Oui  
\- Tu m'en as bien fait alors que tu avais promis toi aussi, et vu ce que tu m'as lâché quand on était sur le port ne me rassure pas du tout! Tu ferai mieux de sortir de ma vie!

Rumple soupira d'agacement des remarques de Belle. Elise voulait prendre part à la conversation mais estimait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, bien que cela lui démangeait. Mais elle fit quelque pas sur le côté afin de se mettre en retrait.

\- Jamais tu ne m'éloigneras de cet enfant!  
\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour le protéger.  
\- Comment peux-tu être aussi froide?! Alors que quand je t'ai annoncé ta grossesse...j'ai vu ton visage, tu étais heureuse d'apprendre que l'on avait un enfant, NOTRE enfant!  
\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me dise que tu avais repris tout les pouvoirs des Ténébreux!  
\- Tu as toujours voulu que je sois sincère, et maintenant que je le suis, ça ne convient pas. Et pour ta gouverne, si j'ai repris les pouvoirs c'est parce que...  
\- Oui vas-y continue! C'est ma faute parce que tu as cru que j'étais partie pour toujours?!  
\- Non, tu n'es pas responsable, c'est moi qui ai pris la décision. Ma vie était entrain de s'écrouler, je pensais t'avoir perdue à jamais, et tout ce qui me restait c'était ces pouvoirs. Ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui...tu as toujours vu l'homme derrière la bête, accepte moi tel que je suis. On peut vivre ensemble, avoir la famille dont on rêve, même avec les pouvoirs.  
\- Tu utiliseras toujours la magie Rumple et je n'ai pas envie que notre fils prenne ton exemple de toujours faire les mauvais choix!

Rumple serra les dents et resta zen, bien qu'il voulait tout envoyer balader. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

\- On va en rester là avant que je ne dise des choses que je pourrais regretter.

Il tourna les talons, fit un pas vers Elise mais se ravisa.

\- Et au passage, lorsque cet enfant a été conçu, j'avais déjà repris mes pouvoirs...il a peut-être un peu de magie en lui, tu l'abandonneras lui aussi? dit-il sur un ton sarcastique  
Belle mis une main sur son ventre et fronça les sourcils, et si son enfant avait aussi des pouvoirs magiques?

Rumple rejoignit Elise, soupirant d'agacement.

\- Je suis désolée  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien...je suis fatigué Elise, fatigué de tout ce...ce cirque!  
\- Shhhtt

Elise le prit dans ses bras afin de le consoler, les larmes commençaient à lui monter. Belle les observa de loin et caressa son ventre avant de prendre la direction du bateau.

Elise et Rumple rentrèrent, eux aussi, à la maison afin de passer une bonne fin de soirée.

\- Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi? demanda la jeune femme  
\- Je sais pas, je n'ai envie de rien  
\- Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose à grignoter?  
\- Non je n'ai pas faim  
\- Ok...tu veux rester seul?  
\- Oui  
\- Très bien, je te laisse.

Elise monta les escaliers et partit en direction de sa chambre, peinée de voir son ami aussi triste.

Alors qu'elle tourna la poignée de la porte, une main la retenue. Elle pivota la tête et constata que Rumple se tenait tout près d'elle, la regardant avec des yeux brillant, avant qu'il ne lui saisisse le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'un fougueux baiser.  
Elise se laissa aller et ouvrit la porte, ne laissant aucun répits jusqu'au lit où Rumple lui enleva le haut et le bas, lui couvrant le corps de baisers chaud et humide. Leurs souffles résonnaient dans la pièce, le lit fut défait en un rien de temps ainsi que le reste de leurs vêtements.

Ils firent l'amour pendant plus d'une heure avant que Rumple ne tombe essoufflé, la tête sur la poitrine de son amie. Ils haletaient, reprenant leur souffle tout doucement. Elise caressait les cheveux de son ami alors que ce dernier commençait déjà à verser des larmes.

\- Chuuuuuuuut, dit-elle en lui donnant un bisous sur le front  
\- Je suis désolé  
\- Ne t'en fais pas  
\- Je suis marié Elise, je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça à Belle

Elise soupira et essuya sa larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

\- On a eut un moment de faiblesse.

La jeune femme ne disait plus rien, sinon elle allait cracher du venin sur la femme de son ami, et dormirent ensemble le restant de la nuit.

Alors que le Ténébreux s'était endormis, Elise regardait le claire de lune à travers la fenêtre. Toutes sortes de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, cette nuit avec Rumple l'avait chamboulée et pas qu'un peu. Ses sentiments envers lui étaient revenus à vitesse grand V. Mais une vive douleur à la main la fit sortir de ses pensées. Une petite tâche noir venait d'apparaître. Elle se leva discrètement et partis dans la salle de bain, surveillant que Rumple dormait toujours à point fermé. Elle fit couler de l'eau et frotta avec insistance la tâche sur sa main.

\- Nan pas ici, pas maintenant ! Barre toi saloperie !

Mais rien n'y fait, la tâche était encore là. Elle prit une serviette et se sécha, puis saisit un mouchoir qu'elle mit autour de sa main et fit un nœud avant de retourner dans le lit auprès de Rumple. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, on aurait dit un bébé. Elle réfléchissait à nouveau sur ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. Mais ce rappel de la tâche noir sur sa main la rendit triste. Elle passa la nuit à rester éveillée et prier qu'elle ne devait pas fuir à nouveau un endroit ou elle se sentait chez elle. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alors que le soleil était déjà levé, Elise alla chercher le petit déjeuner chez Granny. Croissants, pains au chocolat, muffins et café devraient pouvoir convenir à son ami. Alors qu'elle poussa la porte du restaurant, plusieurs regards se sont retournés vers elle. Belle était assise au fond, buvant un thé le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Mais elle avait remarqué elle aussi la présence, de ce qu'elle considérait, sa rivale. Elle soupira et ferma le bouquin, faisant aller et venir ses ongles sur la reliure du livre. Elle se leva et partit, d'un pas décidé, vers l'amie de son mari

\- Deux cafés allongés s'il vous plaît, ainsi que deux muffins, deux pains au chocolat et deux croissants  
\- C'est partis, dit la serveuse, c'est à emporter ?  
\- Oui  
\- D'accord  
\- Et bien que de provisions, dit Belle en s'approchant d'Elise  
\- Ah...Belle  
\- Elise

Belle ne disait plus rien, juste à fixer sa voisine qui commençait à trouver cela agaçant mais répondis avec courtoisie

\- Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Vous avez couché avec mon mari ?

Elise fit de grands yeux et se retourna vers l'assemblée du restaurant afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu les insinuations de la bibliothécaire

\- Non mais ça va pas dans votre tête?  
\- Oh alors je me suis trompée, dit-elle ironiquement  
\- En quoi ça vous regarde? Vous n'en avez plus rien affaire de lui!  
\- Alors c'est vrai?  
\- Mais !  
\- Voici vos pâtisseries, les cafés arrivent tout de suite  
\- Merci beaucoup  
\- Vu l'heure tardive et le fait que le magasin ne soit pas encore ouvert, j'en déduis qu'il a du passer une sacré soirée  
\- Et voilà les deux cafés, ça fera 13 dollars  
\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, dit Elise en donnant le compte juste à caissière, oui on a passé la nuit à baiser, ça vous va comme réponse ? Maintenant fichez moi la paix !

C'est en prenant son colis, devant une Belle muette et médusée, qu'elle perdit son mouchoir qui entourait sa main. Elle le ramassa aussi vite et le remis n'importe comment. Belle avait remarqué une tache noir à sa main. Elise la dévisagea et lui souhaita, ironiquement, une bonne journée


	8. Chapter 8

Rumple venait tout juste de se réveiller lorsque Elise quitta le restaurant de chez Granny. Il la chercha du regard. Ne la trouvant pas dans la chambre, il descendit dans le salon après avoir remis son bas de pyjama.

\- Elise ? Eliiiise ?

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et Rumple se retourna, apercevant son amie avec le petit déjeuner. Elle déposa le tout en vrac sur la table d'entrée et retira sa veste.

\- Et bien, c'est quoi tout ça ?  
\- Petit dej ! Tu as faim ?  
\- La question ne se pose même pas. Je meurs de faim  
\- Tu maigris à vue d'œil pauvre chou

Il l'aida à prendre les cafés, les viennoiseries et se mirent à table.

\- J'ai croisé ta femme chez Granny  
\- Oh, et qu'a t-elle dit ? Vu le ton de ta voix je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une conversation amicale.  
\- Elle a demandé si on avait couché ensemble.

Rumple faillit s'étrangler en buvant une gorgée de son café et s'essuya la lèvre avec une serviette en papier.

\- Et tu lui as dis quoi ?  
\- La vérité

Il faillit s'étrangler à nouveau mais avec un croissant cette fois ci

\- T'as pas fait ça ?!  
\- Elle m'a tellement énervée que j'ai lâché le morceau, puis autant être franc. Les mensonges ça n'apportent rien de bon.  
\- Oui certes...mais que va t-elle penser de moi maintenant ?

Elise le regarda, haussant un sourcil qui signifiait genre _elle ne te reproche jamais rien_.

\- Oui bon au point où on en est...mmmm...délicieux les muffins  
\- Oui, dit-elle en prenant une bonne bouchée  
\- Au faite, qu'est ce que tu as à la main ? Ça fait un moment que tu as ce mouchoir autour

Cette fois ci ce fut le tour d'Elise de manquer de s'étouffer avec des miettes.

\- Je crois que je me suis blessée avec un de tes rosiers, tu devrais penser à les tailler.  
\- Si tu veux je peux te soigner ça, avec la magie ça prend deux secondes.  
\- NON !

Rumple haussa les sourcils de par l'interdiction ferme et directe de son amie.

\- C'est que...j'ai l'habitude de me soigner à base de plante, je préfère ça m'apporte beaucoup de bien.  
\- D'accord...enfin, va à l'hôpital au cas où ça empire.  
\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner, Rumple jetait souvent un coup d'œil sur la main d'Elise. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une coupure dût à un rosier. Mais que soit, il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute, après tout il lui faisait confiance.

\- Je vais à la boutique, bien que le cœur ne m'en dit pas.  
\- Ben reste ici.  
\- Y a pas mal de tris, puis avec La Méchante Reine dans les parages...  
\- Qui croit avoir les vrais ciseaux...  
\- J'aimerai tellement les avoir, avec ça je pourrai changer l'avenir avec mon enfant...il pourrait m'aimer.  
\- Rumple, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Ton enfant t'aimera, Baelfire t'aimait lui aussi  
\- Mais j'ai fait les mauvais choix.  
\- Écoute, Emma a demandé à Crochet de les cacher donc laisse tomber cette idée veux-tu ?  
\- Moui...mais je n'en démords pas que ces ciseaux seraient la solution pour Belle et moi.  
\- Je vais vite me changer et je te suis.  
\- Tu veux venir ?  
\- Bah je vais pas rester cloîtrée ici alors que je peux aller fouiner dans ta boutique ah ah.  
\- D'accord, une aide me serait la bienvenue. Je ne peux plus compter sur ma femme dorénavant pour ce genre de tâche.  
\- Et pour autre chose aussi.

Rumple la regarda en soupirant, tapotant d'un doigt sur la table.

\- J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ; dit-elle en s'éloignant avec la vaisselle sale.

Après une bonne douche, le Ténébreux se leva et partit prendre sa veste. Il saisit les clés de sa voiture et tout les deux embarquèrent dans le bolide, direction la boutique aux objets précieux.

Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, à l'intérieur pas mal de choses étaient à terre.

\- Mmmm j'ai l'impression qu'une certaine Reine est venue fouiller ici.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, un nuage mauve vint se former devant lui. Elise claqua la porte du magasin et se mit aux côtés de Rumple.

\- Tu aurais pu remettre un peu d'ordre après ton passage dearie  
\- Oh tu sais comment sont les soldes, tellement de choses à voir.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je veux les ciseaux ! Donne les moi !  
\- Je ne les ai pas très chère, le pirate a été les planquer je ne sais où.

Elle se promenait dans le magasin, tournoyant sur elle même et faisant traîner le bas de sa robe au sol.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui vraiment, alors maintenant je te prie de sortir. Ne remets surtout plus les pieds ici.  
\- Depuis quand tu me parle sur ce ton ?...Oh je vois, c'est ta nouvelle petite amie qui te fait pousser des ailes ?

Après qu'elle soit partie dans un nuage de fumée, Elise vint auprès de Rumple.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle est venue faire ici, j'ai l'impression que les ciseaux étaient une excuse, dit Rumple  
\- Tu crois que l'on doit s'en inquiéter ?  
\- C'est la Méchante Reine  
\- Oui j'avais oublié...  
\- Bon, passons ce petit incident, il est temps de se mettre au travail. J'ai quelques pièces à restaurer.  
\- D'accord, dis moi ce qu'il faut faire. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'au soir, personne n'était venu au magasin et s'était bien mieux comme ça. Rumple n'aurait pas aimé avoir affaire avec les habitants de Storybrooke. Tout le long de cette journée, il s'était posé la question : pourquoi restait-il encore dans cette ville ? Mise à part son futur enfant rien ne le retenait, même Belle ne voulait plus entendre parler de son existence. C'est en regardant Elise, qu'il avait imaginé un bref instant, partir avec elle quelque part n'importe où sur la planète ou autre monde. Mais il allait devenir père à nouveau, et ça il n'allait pas commettre la même erreur qu'avec Baelfire. Il se gifla mentalement et ôta ses pensées égoïstes.

Alors qu'il ferma sa boutique, il vit deux personnes arriver vers eux. Il s'agissait de Hook et de Belle avec un énorme bouquin à la main.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent ces deux la ? grinça des dents Elise  
\- On va le savoir tout de suite...Que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
\- Belle a trouvé quelque chose dans ce livre et...  
\- C'est bon Killian, je prends le relais...je peux te parler ?  
\- Oui  
\- Seul à seul

Rumple se retourna sur Elise et lui tendit les clés de la voiture.

\- Attends moi dans la voiture veux-tu ?  
\- Pas de problèmes.

Les feux femmes se dévisageaient sans aucun battement de cil.

\- Je t'écoute que veux-tu me dire ? dit-il sur un ton froid  
\- Je suis tombée sur ce livre dans le bateau de Killian et j'ai relevé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle ouvrit la page et montra un chapitre du doigt.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, mais je crois que ça peut combattre la Méchante Reine sans que Régina ne soit blessée.  
\- C'est une histoire, une légende ! On ne sait même pas si cela existe.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?  
\- Rien...j'me disais que avant tu avais confiance en mes recherches.

Rumple ferma d'un coup le livre, le bruit de claquement fit sursauter sa femme.

\- Mais ça, s'était avant...je lirai et étudierai la question avec Elise.  
\- Oui si vous trouvez le temps, à ce qu'il paraît vous vous éclatez bien!  
\- On est de supers bons amis  
\- Qui couchent ensemble!  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas!  
\- OH! Je trouve que ça me regarde bien au contraire!  
\- Je te trouve bien gonflée, et je ne dis pas ça pour ton état, de me dire ça alors que tu es partie dans les bras du premier débile venu après m'avoir exilé de Storybrooke!

Belle se tut, Rumple avait marqué un point.

\- Tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi lorsque je t'ai vu embrasser Will dans notre boutique ?  
\- C'était différent et...  
\- Tais toi! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti? C'est comme ci tu m'avais enfoncé un couteau en plein cœur. Oui certes je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en voudrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais jamais je n'aurai osé poser mes yeux sur une autre femme que toi. Et toi tu...tu m'as vite oublié.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais revenir, je devais tourner la page même si s'était difficile.  
\- Ah oui, j'ai vu ça! Ça n'avait pas l'air difficile quand tu as touché ses lèvres!

Belle soupira d'agacement, tout ces reproches commençaient à l'énerver. Voyant le ton monter, Crochet arriva afin de mettre fin à leur dispute.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller.  
\- Oui c'est cela, bonne soirée. Au faite j'espère, que tu as bien caché les ciseaux très cher.  
\- C'est une menace?  
\- Plutôt un avertissement.

Rumple passa entre eux et partit rejoindre Elise dans sa voiture. Il claqua violemment la porte et ne dit aucun mot. Son amie préférait se taire alors qu'il démarra en trombe, faisant grincer les pneus de sa cadillac.

\- Pourquoi s'intéresse t-il aux ciseaux? Demanda Crochet

Belle réfléchissait, mais pour elle c'était une évidence.

\- Il veut les utiliser sur notre enfant, paniqua t-elle

Tout le long du chemin, Rumple ne disait rien. Elise avait pris le bouquin entrain ses mains et commença à lire. Elle vit les endroits où Belle avait mis des traits au crayon.

\- Mmmm mmmmm  
\- A quoi tu pense ? demanda Rumple  
\- C'est pas bête comme truc.

Il arrêta la voiture dans l'allée de garage et tout les deux en descendirent.

\- Je regarderai ça tout à l'heure...là j'ai besoin d'un verre.  
\- Bah et depuis quand tu bois toi? dit-elle en le suivant et fermant la porte

Elle le vit entrain de se servir un verre de scotch et le but d'un trait, puis s'en suivit un deuxième. Elle soupira et posa le livre sur la table du salon avant de lui saisir le verre.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite!

Cette manière de le gronder, ferme et douce à la fois, le rappela à la raison et surtout à des souvenirs. Durant leur jeunesse, Elise ne manquait jamais de le remettre à sa place, sur le droit chemin.

\- Pardon, je...je  
\- C'est rien...allez, prends plutôt un bon bain ça va te détendre et après on lit le livre afin de voir ce que ta femme a trouvé.

Il hocha la tête que oui et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y faire couler l'eau du bain.

Pendant ce temps, Elise mit de l'ordre dans la maison. Bien que par moment sa main lui faisait mal. D'ailleurs il s'en suivit d'une forte douleur qu'elle en tomba à genoux, gémissant de douleur.

\- Va t'en !...Va t'en !, murmurait-elle

La tâche finit par arrêter de grandir. Mais elle savait que s'était mauvaise signe, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avant que ses ennemies ne refassent surface à nouveau. Elle enveloppa sa main dans une bande et en fit un nœud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rumple revint dans le salon, ses cheveux encore légèrement humide. Il prit le bouquin et lut les passages entouré par Belle.

\- Alors ?  
\- J'en avais entendu parler de cette matière, cette espèce roche venant du Mont Olympe.  
\- Il disent qu'une épée a été créée à partir de cette roche magique.  
\- « Qui conque sera touché par cette épée, délivra son âme de sa noirceur, le mal ainsi vaincu sera exterminé à jamais»

Rumple ferma le livre et réfléchissait.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver cette épée, s'exclama Elise  
\- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et puis on ne sait pas si cela va fonctionner.  
\- Ce que tu peux être pessimiste dès fois!  
\- L'espoir et moi, ça a toujours fait deux  
\- Tu n'as pas ça dans ta boutique par hasard?  
\- J'ai pas mal d'épées oui  
\- En quelles matières sont-elles faites?  
\- Écoute je te vois venir, non on ne retournera pas à la boutique pour vérifier, cela attendra demain. Et puis il y a très peu de chance pour que cette épée existe!

Elise bouda en fermant le livre et accepta d'attendre jusque demain matin pour assouvir sa soif de curiosité. Rumple sourit légèrement, son amie avait quelques points communs avec Belle comme sa curiosité, son enthousiasme et sa soif d'aventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, direction la boutique afin de vérifier si Rumple posséderait une telle épée, ce qui était peu probable selon lui.  
Alors que Belle venait tout juste d'arriver pour ouvrir la bibliothèque de la ville, elle les vit entrer dans le magasin de prêteur sur gage. Rumple avait mis une main sur le dos d'Elise et la laissa entrer la première. Ces derniers n'avaient pas remarqués qu'ils étaient espionnés par la jeune bibliothécaire. Elle eut une boule à la gorge en les voyant, elle se mordait les lèvres laissant les larmes monter aux yeux. Avant s'était elle qui franchissait cette porte avec son mari. Elle aimait quand il lui racontait ses anecdotes sur chaque objet qu'il avait dans sa collection.

\- Comment en est-on arrivé là? se disait-elle

Alors qu'elle répertoriait chaque livre, elle repensait au passé. Sa rencontre avec le Ténébreux, comment elle en était tombée amoureuse. Mais les moments de trahisons lui revenaient en tête. Rumple lui répétait sans cesse que s'était pour leur couple qu'il faisait tout ça, malgré ses choix maladroit. Mais est-ce que cela excusait tout? Pourrait-elle lui pardonner un jour?  
Depuis plusieurs jours, elle se posait tellement de questions que sa tête allait exploser. Mais la sécurité de son bébé était sa priorité. Bien qu'elle savait que s'était cruel de priver Rumple de son enfant, si elle devait en arriver là elle le ferait sans hésiter, pour le bien de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle lâcha le livre qu'elle avait entre ses mains et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Ses hormones lui chamboulaient toutes ses pensées et l'arrivée d'Elise n'arrangeaient rien. Oui elle se l'avouait, elle était très jalouse.

De leur côté, Rumple n'avait pas vraiment la tête à chercher par mis ses innombrables objets de collections.

\- Rohlala tu pourrai me dire ou tu as trouvé tout ça? Hein? Rumpy?...RUMPY!  
\- Hein quoi?  
\- T'es dans la lune ou quoi?  
\- Non non

Elise s'approcha de lui, il était entrain de griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de papier. C'était le visage d'un enfant et celui de Belle à côté. Elise soupira et mit une main amicale sur l'épaule du Ténébreux.

\- C'est très réussi.  
\- Merci  
\- Tu veux que l'on remette les recherches à plus tard?  
\- Non non...il vaut avancer...bon allez au travail.

C'est au moment du déjeuner qu'ils firent une pause, ils allèrent au restaurant italien du coin afin de manger une bonne pizza. Rumple ferma la porte d'entrée à clé ainsi que celle de derrière. Belle ferma la bibliothèque aussi sur le temps de midi. Sa curiosité étant plus forte que tout, elle alla dans la boutique de son mari et l'ouvrit avec un double. Elle scruta les moindre recoins, avançant d'un pas lent et timide. En arrivant dans l'arrière boutique, elle vit un papier sur le bureau où Rumple entreposait ses pièces à restaurer. Elle remarqua le dessin qui était dessus. Elle reconnu son portrait ainsi que celui d'un bébé et un petit cœur entre les deux. Elle versa une larme qu'elle essuya aussitôt et redéposa le dessin, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il ne m'a pas oublié, chuchota t-elle

Elle sortit de la boutique pour aller chez Granny, essayant d'estomper ses questions sur son avenir et de celui de son bébé.

Les recherches sur cette fameuse épée ont repris cette après midi. Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'arrière boutique, le tintement de la clochette se fit entendre.

\- Oh non qui ça peut bien être? soupira d'avance Rumple

Lorsqu'il passa le rideau, séparant la boutique de l'arrière, il constata que s'était Belle qui venait de franchir cette porte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux attendris, malgré les reproches de ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce, s'était un rayon de soleil.

\- Je peux te parler?  
\- Ça dépend de quoi  
\- C'est au sujet du bébé  
\- Rien de grave? dit-il l'air inquiet  
\- Non non, tout va bien...c'est juste que...j'ai...j'ai eu rendez-vous pour la première échographie...et je me suis dis, que peut-être, tu voudrais...y assister.

Le cœur de Rumple faillit rater un battement, ou bien l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Un sourire naquis sur son visage, les yeux brillant à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

\- Oui bien sûr, je serai là. Quand est-ce?  
\- Demain, à 14h.  
\- D'accord  
\- Bien...je vais te laisser, j'imagine que tu as du travaille  
\- Oui  
\- Bien

Belle tourna les talons, inspirant une bonne fois afin d'évacuer son stresse.

\- Belle  
\- Oui? dit-elle en se retournant  
\- Merci  
\- De rien.

Elle continua son chemin et sortit de la boutique, laissant un Rumple plus heureux que jamais. Belle faisait un effort et il n'allait sûrement pas échapper à cette occasion de renouer des sentiments profond avec sa femme.

Elise, qui avait assisté à toute la scène derrière le rideau, ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle était contente pour Rumple, même si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers lui n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Elle savait très bien qu'elle et Rumple seraient juste les meilleurs amis du monde. Donc autant garder ce lien plutôt que de le briser. La lumière qui émanait de la pièce arrière lorsqu'elle passa le rideau, rompit les pensées de Rumple.

\- C'était Belle  
\- Oui je l'ai vu  
\- Elle veut que je l'accompagne à l'échographie, dit-il enthousiaste  
\- C'est bien...  
\- Mais?  
\- N'espère pas trop de ce rendez-vous  
-Oui bien sûr- Je te connais Rumpy, la moindre lueur d'espoir tu la saisis et tu risque d'être déçu.

Elise n'avait pas tort, il devait ne pas trop se faire d'illusions. Son amie retourna derrière et continua les recherches. Rumple la suivit, il voyait la tête peu réjouissante d'Elise et l'entoura de ses bras. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme.

\- Tu seras toujours mon Elise, tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur.  
\- Et toi tu seras toujours mon Rumpy.

Rumple lui donna un baiser sur le sommet de son crane et la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

\- On arrête les recherches pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Oui, on reprendra demain...en priant qu'il y ait ce que l'on cherche.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, alors que Rumple allait partir pour l'hôpital, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Mademoiselle Swann  
\- Je peux entrer une minute ?

Vu les yeux cernés d'Emma, Rumple se disait que ce n'était pas normal.

\- Écoutez j'ai un rendez-vous très important, c'est la première échographie de Belle et je ne veux pas la rater.  
\- Oh elle vous a...  
\- Oui elle m'a demandé de venir

Soudain, la main d'Emma se mit à trembler. Elle l'arrêta net avec son autre main et écarquilla de grand yeux.

\- Ça va pas?  
\- C'est pour cela que je venais vous voir  
\- Bon...entrez

Emma entra et n'alla pas plus loin que le couloir avant de se retourner sur l'ôte de la maison.

\- C'est à propos de mes tremblements  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas médecin.  
\- Je viens vers vous car...

Elle hésitait à continuer sa phrase. Elle inspira profondément et continua.

\- Oui?  
\- Vous avez eu ces même symptômes lorsque vous n'aviez plus vos pouvoirs?  
\- Pas que je m'en souvienne...vous pensez que c'est du au faite, que vous aviez eu les pouvoirs du Ténébreux?  
\- C'est bien possible, avant cela je n'avais jamais eu ça et j'ai ces...cauchemars qui reviennent sans cesse.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas le demander à votre cher et tendre capitaine?  
\- Il n'est pas au courant...à vrai dire personne de ma famille ne le sait, mise à part vous maintenant. Et concernant Crochet, il n'est pas resté assez longtemps avec les pouvoirs du Ténébreux.  
\- Malheureusement, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider à propos de ces tremblements. C'est sûrement lié à autre chose, personne n'est resté aussi longtemps avec ces pouvoirs que moi. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je dois filer à l'hôpital.  
\- D'accord, merci quand même.

Rumple lui ouvrit la porte et sortit également. Tout en rejoignant leur voiture respective, Emma lui demanda de n'en parler à personne. Rumple leva les yeux au ciel et lui promit qu'il ne dira rien.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Belle trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise. Elle était nerveuse et tortillait ses doigts, surveillant l'heure.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il fait?

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Rumple n'arriva à l'hôpital. Elle fut soulagée de le voir arriver.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard?  
\- Non ça va, on vient tout juste de prendre mon dossier.  
\- Bien  
\- Madame Gold?  
\- Oui  
\- Veuillez me suivre, ah je vois que le papa est là aussi  
\- Oui, enfin si il peut entrer.  
\- Oui bien sur, je suis juste surpris qu'il soit là, dit le docteur Whale  
\- Je lui ai demandé de venir.  
\- D'accord...bon et bien suivez moi

Rumple serra les dents de par cette remarque du médecin et entra dans la salle. Belle fut allongée sur une table et souleva son pull. Rumple avait pris place sur un tabouret, à côté d'elle.

\- Alors, voyons voir si le bébé va bien.

Belle respira un grand coup, elle allait enfin voir son enfant à travers le petit écran. Rumple fixait l'écran lui aussi, tout impatient de le voir. Lorsque l'image apparu, ils froncèrent les sourcils.

\- C'est...c'est...  
\- Oui Belle, ce que vous voyez là est votre petite crevette.  
\- Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche, dit-elle en pivotant la tête sur le côté.  
\- Il est si petit, dit Rumple  
\- Croyez moi, il grandira vite.

Encore quelques minutes d'examen et l'échographie fut terminée. Le docteur retira plusieurs photos qu'il donna à la mère.

\- Je vous laisse quelque minutes le temps de vous rhabiller et je reviens.

Belle essuya le gel qu'elle avait sur le ventre tandis que Rumple prit les photos en main. Il avait un sourire radieux sur son visage et les yeux pétillant, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment les regarder, dit-il  
\- Comme ça, dit-elle en les mettant à l'endroit  
\- Ah oui effectivement, c'est mieux...tiens, dit-il en les lui donnant  
\- Merci

Belle coupa la feuille en deux contenant les photos et en donna une partie à Rumple.

\- C'est pour toi  
\- Merci, dit-il ému  
\- Me revoilà, on fixe le prochain rendez-vous?

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, Rumple remercia Belle de l'avoir laissé venir, cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Bien qu'elle avait aimé ce moment avec son mari, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce fameux rêve avec Morpheus. Elle mit Rumple en garde que la trêve n'était pas prête d'arriver, du moins pour l'instant. Ils se quittèrent sans s'énerver, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre et partirent chacun dans leur direction.

Rumple alla directement dans sa boutique, il savait qu'Elise était déjà arrivée pour entreprendre les recherches.

\- Alors? Du nouveau?  
\- Toujours rien, mais toi dis moi! Comment ça c'est passé?  
\- Je te présente mon futur enfant, dit-il en montrant la photo un grand sourire aux lèvres  
\- C'est...cet haricot? dit-elle en retournant la photo dans tout les sens  
\- Ahah attends...là c'est comme ça que l'on tient la photo

Elise sourit en voyant ce petit être, l'enfant de son meilleur ami.

\- Il a tes yeux je trouve ahah  
\- Oui et mes pieds!

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, Rumple lui parla de l'échographie. Il était si enthousiaste.

\- J'espère que tout s'arrangera pour toi, sincèrement.  
\- Merci, bien que cela me semble impossible.  
\- Allez te laisse pas abattre.

Ils reprirent les recherches, pendant plusieurs heures et analysèrent chaque épée.

\- Ppuuf ça n'en finit plus! dit Elise en s'asseyant sur une chaise tel une loque entrain de sécher.

La jeune femme regardait devant elle, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à ce qu'un objet l'interpella.

\- Tiens? C'est quoi ça?  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Ça!

Elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle avait vu. Une poignée avec un rubis. Elle la saisit et en sorti une épée.

\- Oh c'est juste une épée que j'ai marchandé du temps de la première guerre des ogres, j'étais encore berger.

Elise sorti l'épée du fourreau et l examina.

\- Mmmm  
\- Quoi?  
\- Elle m'a l'air bizarre la lame.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
\- Elle est pas lisse.

Rumple s'approcha de son amie et regarda la lame.

\- Mais si regarde.  
\- Je ne voudrai pas te vexer mais...c'est de la camelote cette épée.

Rumple haussa un sourcil, étonnée par l'affirmation de son amie.

\- Tu t'y connais en arme?  
\- J'ai travaillé pour un forgeron un moment, j'ai beaucoup appris.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé les épées.  
\- Attends je vais faire quelque chose.

Elle alla prendre du papier de verre et d'autres produits. Elle commença à gratter comme une forcenée, ce qui dura des dizaines de minute.

\- Tu t'acharne pour rien Elise, laisse...

Soudain il la vit écarquiller de grands yeux, la bouche entre ouverte.

\- Regarde là! Tu vois on a fait couler un métal fin par dessus un autre matériel.  
\- Oui d'accord c'est une fausse, mais qui nous dit que c'est de la roche en dessous?  
\- Suffit de le savoir.

Elle saisit l'épée fermement à deux mains et la claqua sur la table de toute ses forces.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

La table et l'épée furent brisées. Rumple mit ses mains sur son visage et soupira avant de reprendre une grande inspiration.

\- Oh l'enfoiré il m'a bien roulé! Et merci pour la table!  
\- Oui...désolée...  
\- Pas grave...alors que se cache t-il là dessous?  
\- A toi de l'analyser.

Rumple prit sa loupe et analysa l'épée cassée.

\- On dirait bien de la roche, dit-il  
\- YES! s'exclama Elise les bras levé  
\- Attends, attends. Qui nous dit que c'est la roche du Mont Olympe?  
\- Moi je dis que la visite de la méchante Reine la dernière fois dans ton magasin, n'était pas pour les ciseaux  
\- Tu pense qu'elle savait pour cette histoire?  
\- D'après ce que tu me dis, elle sait tout. Elle a bien pu espionner Belle entrain de lire ce livre.

Rumple réfléchissait, en effet s'était une possibilité que la Méchante Reine était au courant.

\- On emmène ça chez moi, afin que se soit à l'abri.  
\- D'accord.

Ils fermèrent la boutique et rentrèrent chez Rumple afin d'effectuer des recherches plus minutieuses. Il mit un sortilège de protection, histoire d'être préventif et à l'abri des attaques de la Méchante Reine.

Entre temps dans la bibliothèque, Belle s'était assoupie un instant, la tête contre un livre. C'est alors qu'elle fit encore un rêve avec son fils bien aimé. Il la mettait en garde contre Rumple, qu'elle avait tort de lui faire à nouveau confiance. Il lui expliqua que si elle voulait le protèger, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : celui de l'abandonner après sa naissance.  
Belle se réveilla à ce moment là, prise de panique et à bout de souffle. Elle continua de ranger les livres tout en repensant à ce que Morpheus lui avait dit.

\- Nan nan, ce n'est pas possible...Oh mon dieu que faire?

Elle rangea le dernier livre vite fait et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque afin de prendre l'air, ainsi que de boire un thé chez Granny.

Quelques instants plus tard, chez Rumple.

\- Elle appartenait à qui cette épée?  
\- A un pauvre marchand, si s'en était bien un, qui voulait m'acheter de la laine, il avait juste cette épée à troquer. Je ne l'ai pas regardée de prêt.  
\- Te connaissant il a sûrement du te faire pitié.  
\- On a tous été dans la misère.  
\- Oui.

Après avoir fait plusieurs analyses, la réaction chimique dans la fiole intrigua Rumple.

\- Mmmmm il semblerait que cette roche aie des vertus magique!

Elise leva les bras en l'air et applaudit, tapotant des pieds, sans crier pour autant.

\- Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, il faut voir si la légende est vraie.  
\- Mais on est sur la bonne voie.  
\- Il me semble bien...il faut que je téléphone à Belle.  
\- Rumple, il est presque minuit, tu attendras demain.  
\- Oui, en effet. Allons nous coucher.

Ils dormirent dans la chambre du Ténébreux. Elise n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Bien qu'elle et Rumple avaient fait l'amour l'autre nuit, elle savait très bien que le cœur de son ami était ailleurs. Belle était tout pour lui. Tout en regardant la tâche de sa main, elle se disait qu'il valait peut-être mieux s'écraser, de ne pas se mettre entre Rumple et Belle. Elle ne voulait pas être une briseuse de ménage. Si elle devait être avec lui, ce dernier se tournerait vers elle. Mais en ce moment, il est et restera toujours son ami ça elle en était sûr.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, Rumple prit le téléphone et appela sa femme.

\- Allô Belle?  
\- Nan Rumple, c'est Blanche à l'appareil, dit-elle froidement  
\- Peux-tu me passer ma femme s'il te plaît, j'ai une...  
\- Après ce que tu lui a fait hier soir?! NON MAIS TU PLAISANTE?!  
\- Qu..quoi? Mais quoi?!  
\- Comment ça quoi? Tu as lui a jeté un sort afin qu'elle accouche beaucoup plus tôt que prévu!  
\- QUOI? Tu veux dire que Belle est a l'hôpital?!  
\- Oui et ne t'avise pas de venir!

Blanche raccrocha au nez de Rumple, complètement abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Elise arriva en trompe, encore en pyjama.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?!  
\- Ma femme...elle est entrain de mettre au monde notre bébé!  
\- QUOI? Mais c'est trop tôt!

Rumple reprit son sang froid et respira un grand coup.

\- Blanche m'a dit que je lui avais jeté un sort hier soir.  
\- Mais c'est impossible, tu étais ici avec moi. On était ensemble depuis le matin.  
-...La méchante reine, je sais ce qu'elle m'a pris dans la boutique! Grinça t-il des dents  
\- Explique  
\- Un sortilège qui accélère n'importe quel processus, comme la vieillesse ou...  
\- Une grossesse  
\- Oui  
\- Bon et ensuite?  
\- Cette garce a du prendre mon apparence et...

Rumple ne put finir sa phrase, il soupira d'agacement et mit ses mains sur son visage avant de les passer dans ses court cheveux.

\- Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital!  
\- D'accord je viens avec toi.

En quelque minutes, Elise fut prête et habillée, ayant pris soin d'emmener l'épée avec elle. Comme d'habitude elle avait mis un foulard autour de sa main. Tout en faisant chemin dans la voiture, elle fronça les sourcils, gémissant discrètement, la main contre son ventre.

\- Tant qu'on est à l'hôpital, va voir pour ta main. Ça ne s'arrange pas on dirait.  
\- Nan ça va, ça commence à guérir.  
\- Eliiiiiiiise  
\- Bon d'accord j'irai, mentit-elle

Rumple se gara à toute allure sur le parking et avança d'un pas précipité.  
Alors qu' Elise et lui allèrent de couloirs en couloirs, ils furent empêchés de passer par les infirmièrs et infirmières. Ces dernières furent éjectées à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de magie de la part du Ténébreux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre, un comité d'accueil les attendait. Il était composé de Charmant, Blanche, Hook, Régina et Emma.

\- Sortez d'ici! dit Emma  
\- Laissez moi voir Belle, il y a eut un gros mal entendu!  
\- Oui comme verser quelque chose dans son thé afin qu'elle accouche tout de suite?! dit Hook  
\- Ce n'était pas moi!  
\- Ah bon ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas de jumeau Crocodile ! Il a fallut que tu mette les pieds chez Granny, t'amender auprès de Belle et comme par hasard elle a commencé à tripler de volume !  
\- C'était la Méchante Reine!  
\- Impossible! On était entrain de se battre avec elle lorsque ça c'est passé, dit Emma  
\- MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS MOI!  
\- Il a raison, j'en suis témoin, dit Élise, il était avec moi toute la journée  
\- Écoutez je sais que c'est votre ami mais arrêtez de le défendre  
\- MAIS...  
\- LAISSEZ MOI VOIR BELLE!

Rumple se précipita, poussant tout le monde et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Il vit un petit lit vide et une fenêtre ouverte. Belle était en pleure et se tourna, le regard plus noir que jamais vers son mari. Ce dernier s'avança lentement, se demandant ou était le bébé.

\- Belle...  
\- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE CA?!  
\- Nan Belle je t'en prie crois moi, ce n'était pas moi!  
\- Vu comment tu m'as parlé de tes projets de t'emparer des ciseaux tu mens!  
\- Je te jure sur la vie de Baelfire que ce n'était pas moi, mais la Méchante Reine.  
\- Il a raison Belle, il était avec moi, on cherchait un moyen pour la vaincre.  
\- Ttttssss  
\- Et on l'a trouvé! dit Elise toute souriante  
\- Je me fiche de ce que vous avez trouvé.  
\- Belle ou est notre bébé?  
\- Je ne te le dirai pas!  
\- OU EST-IL?!  
-...Je l'ai confié à la fée bleu, elle est sa marraine et elle est partie le mettre en lieu sûr afin de le protéger de toi!

Rumple fut sous le choc de ces paroles et marcha lentement vers la fenêtre, regardant l'horizon. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Comment s' appel t-il?  
\- Afin que tu sache le retrouver?! Pas question!  
\- Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis cette potion dans ton thé.  
\- Écoutez le Belle, répliqua Elise  
\- Vous fermez là!  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il était avec moi! Bon sang vous êtes vraiment une tête de mule quand vous vous y mettez, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES!

Elise se retourna vers les autres, rouge de colère. C'est alors qu'elle grimaça, serrant les dents, sa main contre sa poitrine. Une vive douleur la rappela à l'ordre et elle s'agenouilla.

\- AAAAAAHHHH  
\- Elise!  
Rumple accouru auprès de son amie, Belle se redressant soudainement de son lit. Les autres les encerclaient, se demandant ce qui se passait.

\- C'est ta main?  
\- Mmppppff...ouiii.  
\- Fais moi voir ça!  
\- Rumpy je...  
\- MONTRE MOI TA MAIN!

Elise n'eut pas le choix que d'enlever le bandage et montra sa main à Rumple. Il y avait une énorme tâche noir, comme ci c'était nécrosé.

\- Mais qu'est ce que...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?!  
\- Je suis désolée Rumple, mais c'est...c'est...  
\- C'est la marque noir.

Tout le monde se retourna sur Crochet, s'approchant doucement d'Elise.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette marque noire?! s'inquiéta Rumple  
\- C'est une malédiction très bien connue des pirates...lancée par le commandant du Hollandais Vollant, Davy Jones lui même.

Rumple connaissait bien la légende du Hollandais volant et du capitaine de ce navire ainsi que ses occupants. Il se retourna sur son amie, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu as déserté le navire c'est ça? Tu fais partie de l'équipage?! Toi dans la piraterie?!  
\- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment tout raconté...  
\- Ah ça je vois oui!  
\- Pas étonnant que vous êtes amis, rétorqua Belle

Rumple se retourna sur sa femme, le regard noir ainsi que sur Elise. Il fit deux pas en arrière et s'en alla de la pièce, s'en était trop pour lui.

\- Rumple laisse moi t'expliquer! RUMPLE !

Mais ce dernier ne dit aucun mot et sortit de l'hôpital, s'asseoir sur un banc du jardin.

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre plutôt révélateur à propos d'Elise et de sa tache noire vous a plu ^^ Que pensez-vous de ce changement de situation? Car comme vous l'aurez compris, l'univers de Pirates des Caraibes va bientôt débarquer ;-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Elise se releva avec l'aide d'Emma et essuya ses larmes.

\- Ça va aller?  
\- A la vue que la tâche s'agrandit, Davy Jones ne doit pas être loin, dit Hook  
\- QUOI?! Me dit pas que ce truc va venir jusqu'ici à Storybrooke?! dit Charmant  
\- J'ai bien peur que si camarade. Davy Jones peut mettre pied à terre tout les dix ans.  
\- Me dis pas que l'on est dans l'année ou il peut mettre pied à terre? dit Blanche  
\- Malheureusement oui, répondit Elise  
\- J'ai bien fait de mettre mon enfant à l'abri

Elise se retourna sur Belle, demandant aux autres de les laisser seules toutes les deux. Ils s'exécutèrent et fermèrent la porte. Il y régnait un silence dans la pièce avant que Belle ne prit la parole.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux?  
\- Oh un tutoiement, c'est déjà mieux...je voudrai te parler de Rumple.

Belle soupira et remonta le drap jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a mis cette potion dans ton thé, c'est la Méchante Reine la coupable.  
\- Elle était avec Régina à ce moment là!  
\- Et? Vous savez très bien qu'elle peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence et transformer qui elle veut en ce qu'elle veut. Pourquoi est-ce si dure de le croire?...A moins que ce qui te dérange vraiment, c'est le fait que Rumple et moi étions ensemble?  
\- Je n'en ai rien à battre, dit Belle, les yeux pleins de larmes  
\- Moi je crois que si, bien au contraire...Belle ne me vois pas comme une ennemie.  
\- Ah bon? Et le fait que vous avez couché ensemble je dois le prendre comment?!  
\- On l'a fait qu'une seule fois et c'était une bêtise. Rumple était au plus mal et...  
\- Et tu l'as réconforté à ta façon. Je le vois comment tu le regarde, je le vois dans tes yeux que tu as des sentiments pour lui.  
\- Oui tu as raison, je ne vais pas le nier. J'ai bien plus que des sentiments amicaux envers Rumple, contrairement à lui. Il t'aime Belle, il veut revenir vers toi.  
\- Je lui ai déjà laissé plusieurs chances et qu'est ce qu'il a fait?! Il les a gâché en choisissant encore et toujours le pouvoir, en trahissant ma confiance!  
\- Je sais ce qu'il a fait, mais quel mal il y a t-il de vivre avec quelqu'un qui a des pouvoirs? Pourquoi tu es si obstinée à ce point sur sa magie? Sur les héros?! Il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés

Belle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre et croisa les bras, affichant un air boudant.

-Je t'assure Belle, il veut faire le bien, c'est quelqu'un qui a un bon fond...qui a peut-être été enterré depuis longtemps, mais après tant d'année sans se voir, je le sais qu'il a pas changé. C'est quelqu'un de bien qui malheureusement ne fait pas toujours les bons choix, je l'avoue. Ça l'a toujours été même du temps ou nous étions enfant. Tu sais Belle, être persécuté et rejeté depuis sa naissance...ça laisse des traces. Il n'a pas eu ce que l'on appel, les bonnes bases pour démarrer dans la vie. Il pense juste bien faire.

Belle baissa la tête, versant des larmes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Elise l'avait touché en plein cœur.

\- Au faites, tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure à propos de ce qui pourrait neutraliser la Méchante Reine.  
\- Ah oui juste! On a lu le livre que tu nous avais refilé et il se trouve qu'un des objets créé dans la roche d'Olympe se trouvait dans la boutique de Rumple.  
\- Ah bon?!  
\- C'était une épée qu'il avait marchandé du temps où il était berger. Enfin bref, maintenant il reste à voir si il y a moyen de neutraliser la Méchante Reine sans blesser Régina...bon je vais te laisser te reposer.

Elise se leva et marcha vers la porte. Belle réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'était dit jusqu'à présent.

\- Nan Elise attends!

Cette dernière se retourna vers Belle.

\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Nan tu dois rester au lit, dit-elle en s'en approchant d'elle l'empêchant de sortir de son lit.

C'est alors qu'un nuage mauve se format dans la chambre, laissant apparaître la Méchante Reine, une épée à la main.

\- C'est dingue ce que l'on peut entendre lorsque l'on est invisible ahahaha encore merci du cadeau.  
\- NAAAAN

Elise fonça sur la Méchante Reine mais cette dernière disparu d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'on va faire? demanda Belle  
\- Je vais avertir Rumple et les autres. En attendant reste là et ne bouge surtout pas.

Alors que la petite troupe de héros attendait dans le hall d'entrée, ils virent Elise arriver en toute hâte.

\- On a un gros problèmes! dit-elle; La Méchante Reine s'est emparée de l'arme qui pourrait la nuire.  
\- Hein? Quoi?  
\- Mais de quelle arme vous parlez?

Elise reprit son souffle et expliqua tout depuis le début des recherches effectuées avec Rumple.

\- Ok donc résumons: mon double maléfique détient l'arme qui pourrait la tuer et cherche à la détruire, un navire remplis de monstres va bientôt débarquer ici et Belle vient de dire au revoir à son enfant, dit Régina en soupirant  
\- D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, la fée bleue n'est toujours pas revenue, dit Emma  
\- Ce n'est pas normal.  
\- Il faut avant tout retrouver la Méchante Reine et l'empêcher de détruire l'épée, dit Charmant  
\- D'accord, chacun se sépare et allons fouiller la ville. Vous avez vos portables?  
\- Oui  
\- Très bien.  
\- Je vais prévenir Rumple  
\- Pourquoi mettre le crocodile au courant?  
\- Parce qu'il est le seul qui peut maîtriser la Méchante Reine! lui rétorqua Elise, Régina a bien de faibles pouvoirs pour arrêter sa jumelle, n'est ce pas?!  
\- Oui pas faux.  
Elise soupira et les quitta, elle en avait plus qu'assez que son ami soit la tête de turc de cette ville. Elle fouilla le jardin de l'hôpital et le vit de dos, assis sur un banc. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflée et l'interpella.

\- Rumple, on a un problème.

Ce dernier se retourna sur Elise, les yeux brillant, une boule venait de se former à la gorge.

\- Ah ça oui y en a un et un gros.  
\- Rumple je...  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis à propos de Davy Jones?! HEIN?!  
\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, on venait de se retrouver

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux

\- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir encore une fois, te rendre triste.  
\- Et bien c'est raté

Rumple pleura mais ne put s'empêcher de prendre son amie dans ses bras. Il se disait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes à crier sur elle comme ça.

\- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, comment t'es-tu retrouvée à bord du Hollandais volant? Et plus de cachotteries cette fois ci. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ils prirent place sur le banc et Elise raconta toute son histoire.

\- Comme je te l'avais dis, le fameux soir ou nous sommes rentré de la pêche, papa préparait ses affaires afin de quitter la maison. Il avait une tâche noire sur sa main, je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. Il m'avait demandé de préparer mes affaires à moi aussi, on devait vite partir. Mais malheureusement, ces êtres du Hollandais Volant nous ont retrouvé et ont atterri chez nous. Papa ne voulait pas rejoindre l'équipage. Mais Davy Jones disait qu'il devait payer sa dette, quelqu' en soit le prix...c'est alors que...que mon propre père m'a marchandé.

A ces mots, Rumple ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Il m'avait échangé contre sa vie...Davy Jones lui a enlevé la tâche noir et me l'a mise...mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, s'est qu'il allait quand même être tué. Il fut transpercé par l'épée du Capitaine, ce dernier disait qu'un père qui sacrifie son enfant ne méritait pas de vivre.  
\- Comment tu t'en es sortie ?  
\- Alors qu'il me ramenait à bord du bateau, une bagarre a éclaté. Un pirate qu'ils avaient enlevés s'était enfuis, et on est tombé nez à nez avec lui. J'en ai profité pour courir aussi vite que je pouvais...puis j'ai trouvé cet arbre magique et tu connais la suite.

Rumple ne savait plus quoi dire, à part un «je suis désolé» sortit tout naturellement.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien  
\- Pardon de m'être énervé contre toi  
\- Pas grave, on a un problèmes beaucoup plus important...la Méchante Reine s'est emparée de l'épée.  
\- QUOI?!  
\- Apparemment elle était dans la pièce, invisible. Elle a tout entendu alors que je parlais de l'épée à Belle.  
\- Oh bon sang!Il faut la retrouver!  
\- Emma et les autres sont déjà à sa recherche.  
\- Deux de plus ne seront pas de refus, tu viens? dit-il en lui tendant la main  
\- Bien sûr!

Tout les deux partirent à la recherche de la Méchante Reine. Cette dernière se trouvait dans le caveau familiale. Essayant par touts les moyens de détruire l'épée, ce qui était sans succès.

\- Raaaah pourquoi je n'y arrive pas?!

C'est alors qu'elle fut interrompue par un bruit, quelqu'un essayait de rompre le sortilège de protection qu'elle avait mis autour du caveau. Emma et Régina unissaient leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs, les dirigeant vers le tombeau. Les deux amis ne tardèrent pas à arriver et le Ténébreux se joignit à elles. Régina et Emma se retournèrent sur lui, surprises par son intervention. Mais que soit, à trois s'était bien mieux. Encore quelques minutes et le sort fut brisé. Les portes du caveau s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître la Méchante Reine l'épée à la main.

\- Quel plaisir de vous voir chère famille.  
\- Rends nous cette épée très chère  
\- Ooh bien sûr je vais vous la rendre bien gentiment.

Emma tenta une attaque mais celle ci fut éjectée sur le sol.  
\- Emma! cria Blanche en se penchant vers elle  
\- Pauvres imbéciles, vous croyez pouvoir m'arrêter?

Chacun, à tour de rôle, essaya de s'approcher de la Méchante Reine, sauf Rumple et Elise. Cette dernière s'éclipsa sans que personne ne le remarque. Bien que Rumple l'avait repérée. Il lui dit signe de revenir auprès de lui, mais cette dernière lui assura que non tout ira bien. Le Ténébreux s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire alors que tous était à terre.

\- Vous en redemandez encore?  
\- STOP TOUT LE MONDE ARRETEZ! cria Rumple

Emma le regarda en premier, le Ténébreux lui faisant un clin d'œil, chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ce dernier s'approcha de la jumelle de Régina et se plaça à côté, se retournant sur les héros. D'un tour de main, il fit apparaître une paire de ciseaux dorés. Emma les reconnu et commença à lui ordonner de les lui rendre.

\- Ils ne sont pas de taille à rivaliser avec toi très chère. Ils pensent être des héros mais ils ont torts.  
\- Enfin un qui le reconnaît, mon cher professeur.  
\- Je reconnais toujours les plus forts, ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai choisi toi et non Zéléna, dit-il en se mettant en face d'elle, son pouce caressant le long de la mâchoire de la Méchante Reine.

A ces mots, la Méchante Reine eut un petit sourire victorieux et le regard plus mielleux.

\- Enfin tu te décide à devenir raisonnable et de te ranger du côté des vainqueurs.  
\- Le seul côté que je choisis est toujours le mien. Maintenant que j'ai enfin ce que je veux, rien ne m'arrêtera...je t'ai tellement appris, dit-il en se retournant sur la Méchante Reine, d'ailleurs tu te rappelais toujours très bien de tes leçons, sauf une visiblement, dit-il en voyant Elise s'approcher vers eux en rampant  
\- Ah? Et laquelle? demanda t-elle intriguée  
\- Celle de toujours surveiller tes arrières!

Juste à ce moment là, Élise subtilisa l'épée et donna un coup sur le bras de l'ennemie de Storybrooke. Par réflexe, Régina mit sa main sur son bras mais aucune goutte de sang ne s'écoula. Voyant cela, Elise se précipita vers l'ennemie de Storybrooke et enfonça l'épée en pleine poitrine, ce qui arracha un cris de surprise à Régina et sa jumelle maléfique. Toute la troupe se retourna en harmonie vers la maire de la ville, mains mises sur sa poitrine. Alors que la Méchante Reine s'éteignait doucement, elle jeta un dernier regard noir envers Blanche Neige avant de fermer les yeux et de disparaître en cendre. Alors que ces derniers s'envolaient dans le ciel, Rumple se dressa à côté de la tueuse et mis une main sur son épaule.

\- La Méchante Reine est morte, vive la Reine, dit-il en regardant Régina  
\- Ça va Regina? demanda Emma  
\- Oui ça va  
\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle fut vaincue, après toutes ces années, disait Blanche  
\- Ça doit vous faire bizarre de perdre votre ennemie, dit Hook  
\- En effet, dit Charmant  
\- Je me demande comment je réagirais, dit le pirate en regardant au loin son ennemi le crocodile

Ce dernier revint auprès d'eux et rendit les ciseaux à Emma.

\- Je pense que ceci est à vous.  
\- En effet, je n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi vous m'aviez fait un clin d'œil.  
\- Il fallait rentrer dans le jeu afin d'avoir sa confiance un court instant, dit-il en lui rendant les ciseaux  
\- Merci  
\- Rentrons, dit Charmant, allons chez Granny retrouver Henry

Tous rentrèrent chez Granny en pleine après midi. Ils trinquèrent, acclamant Elise comme la héroïne du jour.

\- Ça va maman? demanda Henry à Régina  
\- Oui tout va bien trésor...  
\- Je vois à ton air que c'est pas vraiment le cas  
\- Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu une partie de moi...ça fait juste...bizarre  
\- Oui, la mauvaise. Mais la bonne est avec nous, dit-il en lui faisant un câlin  
\- Oh mon dieu j'en avais bien besoin d'un gros câlin comme ça.

Alors que tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres, Hook se tenait accoudé contre le montant de la porte d'entrée, tripotant son crochet l'air dépité.

\- Hey, tu te joints pas à la fête? demanda Emma  
\- Il n'y pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir, tu oublie que Davy Jones peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment  
\- Et alors?  
\- Et alors?! Nous allons encore avoir des ennuis!  
\- On trouvera un moyen de se débarrasser de Davy Jones, si on a su battre la Méchante Reine alors...  
\- Davy Jones?! Ah ah ah, nan nan tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut il mettra la ville à feu et à sang. Il faut qu' Elise se rende sur le Hollandais volant.  
\- Oh...  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
\- Il n' y pas moyen de conjurer ce sort?  
\- J'ai bien peur que non, à moins que le Capitaine du Hollandais volant soit clément, ce qui n'est pas le cas du tout. Pourquoi tu demanda ça?  
\- Regarde Rumple, il est si heureux depuis que sa meilleure amie est là.  
\- Et? Ne me dis pas que tu éprouve de la compassion pour lui?  
\- Et si Belle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait? Peut-être qu' Elise est la femme qu'il lui faut  
\- Pourquoi vous parlez d'elle? dit Belle en rentrant tout juste dans le restaurant.  
\- Belle?! Tu es déjà debout?  
\- Les infirmières m'ont donné de quoi accélérer ma guérison.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu es toute pâle.  
\- Je dois voir Rumple, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui

Ce dernier rigolait avec Elise et Blanche, buvant un chocolat chaud. Il fut surpris de voir sa femme déjà sur pied.

\- Belle? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?  
\- On a un problèmes  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, la Méchante Reine est vaincue, dit Elise, viens joins toi à nous  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est...à propos de notre fils.

A ces mots, le visage du Ténébreux se décomposa.

\- La fée bleue est revenue...blessée.  
\- QUOI?!

Tous le monde se retourna sur eux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Belle avait ses yeux pleins de larmes et continua son histoire.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait été attaquée et on lui a prit Gidéon. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, elle a perdu connaissance.

Rumple du s'asseoir quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Il faut aller la voir, elle doit nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé.

Il se précipita vers la porte, suivis d'Elise et de Belle. Cette dernière lui demanda pardon pour ce qu'elle a fait. Mais le Ténébreux ne lui répondit pas et fila jusqu'à l'hôpital voir la mère supérieur, tandis que dans le restaurant tous reprenaient leur souffle. Qu'allait-il encore arriver à Storybrooke ? 


	15. Chapter 15

Arrivés tout les trois à l'hôpital, ils se rendirent auprès de la fée bleue qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

\- Fée bleu, dis nous ce qui c'est passé, dit Belle en s'asseyant au bord du lit et lui tenant la main  
\- J'ai...j'ai été...attaquée...elle a prit...elle a prit Gidéon...je suis désolée  
\- Qui a pris mon fils? demanda Rumple sur un ton froid.  
\- Un être démoniaque, que nous les fées craignons toutes  
\- QUI EST-CE?!  
-...c'est la fée noire.

Rumple ferma les yeux et soupira, mettant une main sur son visage et marcha tel un lion en cage dans la chambre d'hôpital.

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve votre fils, je suis désolée.

Rumple, prit par une rage, balança un plateau contre le mur et sortit du bâtiment en ouvrant avec force toute les portes battantes des couloirs. Elise couru après lui jusqu'à la sortie, suivie de Belle quelques instants après.

\- Tu connais cette fée? demanda son amie  
\- Oui  
\- En effet, il l'a déjà vue du temps ou on était dans la foret enchantée, dit Belle en arrivant  
\- Tu peux nous laisser? demanda le Ténébreux à son amie  
\- Bien sûr

Elise partit dans son coin, laissant le couple régler leur problèmes.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en pleurant  
\- Oui tu peux l'être!  
\- Je croyais bien faire en...  
\- En éloignant mon fils afin que je ne puisse pas l'approcher, parce qu'il serait en danger avec moi?! Ben bravo c'est réussi! Et maintenant il est je ne sais où!  
\- Pardon, sanglota-t-elle  
\- Tu n'as même pas voulu me dire son prénom! Cet enfant est tout pour moi, comment tu as pu croire que j'allais lui faire du mal?!  
\- Avec ce qui s'était passé la veille de mon accouchement, j'ai du prendre une décision en vitesse.  
\- Je te le répète ce n'était...oh et puis zut, je n'utiliserai plus ma salive pour ça. On doit retrouver notre fils maintenant, c'est tout ce qui importe.  
\- Je suis désolée  
\- Bienvenue dans mon calvaire Belle. Celui de prendre les mauvaises décisions en pensant faire le bien. Comme quoi cela peut arriver à n'importe qui!

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Elise, qui mit une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Le groupe des héros arriva dans la grand rue afin de les rejoindre. Rumple et Belle expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé tout en marchant vers le port.

\- On va le retrouver t'en fait pas, dit Elise  
\- Il faut garder espoir, dit Blanche  
\- Si il est dans le monde la fée noire...cela va être difficile, ce monde est différent des autres que l'on a connu, le temps ne se passe pas comme ici, il y va à toute allure.  
\- Tu as l'air de la connaître crocodile  
\- Oui...  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas  
\- La fée noire est...  
\- Oui?  
-...c'est ma mère

Tout le monde fut sous le choc d'apprendre cette nouvelle, même Elise ne le savait pas. Emma et Blanche avaient la mâchoire tellement ouverte, qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait se décrocher.

\- Mais tu m'as toujours dis que ta mère t'avait abandonné.  
\- Je n'étais qu'un nouveau né quand elle m'a laissé avec mon père, elle a préféré choisir une autre vie plutôt que de m'élever. Je ne connaissais pas son existence jusqu'à ce que je devienne le Ténébreux. Elle ne savait même pas comment je m'appelais. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de me donner un prénom.  
\- Je me rappel de ce soir là, dit Belle, tu avais kidnappé un enfant mais je n'entendais pas ce que tu disais, puis j'ai vu cette fée noire tomber du ciel.  
\- Tu m'espionnais?

Belle se tut, déviant son regard sur le sol.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, enchaîna Régina, mais il faut...  
\- AAAAAAAAHHHH

Soudain, Elise se mit à genoux tenant sa main.

\- Elise!

La jeune femme se tordait de douleur, tenant fermement sa main. C'est à ce moment là, que sortit de sous l'océan un immense bateau, déversant de l'eau partout. Les voiles avaient une apparence d'algues et la coques était entièrement recouverte de coquillages en tout genre et de coraux de toutes les couleurs. Le bois dégorgeait d'eau, le bateau s'immobilisa près du ponton de bois et plongea l'encre.

\- Oh oh, dit Crochet  
\- Le Hollandais Volant, dit Rumple en tenant Elise par ses épaules.

Cette dernière haleta de peur, Davy Jones venait tout juste de mettre pied à terre. 


	16. Chapter 16

Davy Jones s'approcha d'eux, boitant à cause de son immense patte de crabe, accompagné de trois matelots. Blanche se serra contre Charmant et Régina tenait Henry à ses côtés. Hook faisait pareil avec Emma. Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant avait une énorme tête de pieuvre à la place du visage, une pince de crabe en guise de bras gauche, et une tentacule à son index de la main droite.

\- Cette fois nous y sommes bande de calamar.

Il rigola ainsi que ses acolytes.

\- Alors ou est notre petite fugueuse? Ou est Elise?

Rumple, qui s'était placé devant elle, se recula afin de mieux la cacher. Mais son amie se releva et fit part de sa présence.

\- Je suis là!  
\- Enfin te voilà! Il serait temps de payer ta dette  
\- La dette de mon père!  
\- Qu'il t'a gentiment légué ahahah...Emparez vous d'elle!

Les trois matelots sortirent leurs épées, prêt à embarquer la jeune femme. Mais Rumple les éjecta d'un tour de magie alors que Crochet venait tout juste de sortir son épée, la pointant vers Davy Jones. Ce dernier le remarqua et reconnu le Capitaine Crochet.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, Crochet. Décidément tu es toujours dans mes pattes lorsque je mets pied à terre.  
\- Retourne d'où tu viens!  
\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait...Et comment s' appel ce freluquet qui a mit mes hommes à terre?  
\- Je suis Rumplestiltskin  
\- Rien que ça, le Ténébreux!  
\- C'est exacte, je vois que ma réputation me précède encore une fois. Vous allez laisser Elise tranquille et lui enlever cette malédiction que vous lui avez infligé.  
\- Oooh je regrette mais elle est liée au Hollandais Volant, personne ne rompt un pacte avec moi!

Davy Jones avança, se plaçant à deux centimètres du visage de Rumple

\- Tu connais bien ça non? Les contrats c'est ta spécialité.

Rumple ne disait rien, il regardait le Capitaine droit dans les yeux sans aucun battement de cils. Alors que Davy Jones voulut faire un pas en avant afin de récupérer sa captive, Rumple lui barra le chemin.

\- Mmmm je vois que je suis fasse à un problèmes  
\- Oui et un fameux!  
\- Tu m'as l'air d'être attaché à cette fille  
\- Elle est ma meilleure amie.  
\- Ooooh comme c'est touchant, le Ténébreux fait dans le sentiment. Barre toi de mon chemin !

Rumple poussa le Capitaine avec toute la magie qu'il pouvait donner. Davy Jones fut éjecté sur plusieurs mètres. Hook ferme les yeux et soupira.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça crocodile  
\- Et pourquoi?  
\- Parce que maintenant il va falloir livrer bataille.

En effet, Crochet n'avait pas menti. L'équipage du Hollandais Volant vinrent au secours de leur Capitaine, épées, pistolets et fouets à la main.

\- CHARGEEEEEEEZ, cria le commandant des troupes  
\- HENRY PART TE METTRE A L'ABRIS!cria Emma

Le jeune garçon partit dans le restaurant de Granny avec Belle. Charmant et Blanche ne disposant pas de leurs armes, Régina les leur fournis en les téléportant. Cette dernière se servait de sa magie blanche, ainsi que de Emma. Rumple fit de même avec la sienne. Elise se servait de l'épée qui avait tué la Méchante Reine et Crochet de ses armes habituelles. Le premier à être blessé fut Charmant, suivis de Hook. Tout les deux avaient une balafre sur la joue. C'est alors qu'arriva les nains, Granny avec son arbalète et des habitants du monde des histoires inachevées. Henry et Belle les avaient appelés afin de porter secours. C'était une bagarre sans merci. Les hommes de Davy Jones n'éprouvaient aucunes difficultés et étaient loin d'être fatigués vu leur immortalité.

Malheureusement durant la bagarre, un des habitants fut tué, puis encore un autre. Quand Elise vit le sang couler, ce carnage qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle hurla de sa voix perçante.

\- ARRETEZ STOP STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! JE ME RENDS!

Quelques secondes après, ils arrêtèrent la bataille. Rumple était à bout de souffle d'avoir envoyé toutes ces boules de magie.

\- Elise...nan! Ne fais pas ça, dit-il en lui barrant le chemin  
\- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de moi, dit-elle les larmes pleins les yeux, je dois me rendre, je ne peux rompre cette malédiction.  
\- Nan nan  
\- Il le faut Rumple, je ne peux plus passer mon temps à fuir et de continuer à faire souffrir ceux que j'aime.

Rumple eut les larmes aux yeux également et pleura tout en prenant les mains d'Elise pour les porter à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne te reverrais plus  
\- Je sais...mais...je tenais à te dire merci, j'ai passé un très bon moment à Storybrooke. Mon plus beau cadeau était de t'avoir revu une dernière fois.  
\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de..  
\- Chuuuut, je ne peux échapper à mon destin

Elise regarda Belle et lui sourit avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur Rumple

\- Toi et Belle vous allez chercher votre fils, vous allez le retrouver. Tu me le promets?

Rumple hocha la tête que oui, il promit de retrouver son fils et pleura de plus belle. Elise lâcha ses mains avant de les embrasser et s'avança vers Davy Jones.

\- Je suis prête.  
\- Bien, que voilà de sages résolutions.  
\- Mais je vous en prie, laissez les habitants de Storybrooke tranquille. Épargnez les, il y a déjà bien eut assez de morts comme ça.  
\- Très bien, alors suivez moi mademoiselle!

Ses mains furent liées avec une corde et la captive fut emmenée jusqu'au ponton. Rumple avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, il voyait son amie partir pour une vie de damné. Elle allait devenir l'un d'entre eux. Un être recouvert de coraux, coquillages et étoiles de mer. Au fil des années, elle perdra la mémoire, elle ne se souviendra même plus de son nom. Dans sa tête tout se bousculait, il voyait défiler des images de son enfance jusqu'à présent. Il revoyait les moments passés avec son amie. C'est alors que lui est venu une idée et cria après Davy Jones. Il fallait agir vite.

\- DAVY JONES!  
\- Quoi?! Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore Ténébreux?

Il s'avança de quelques pas afin que le Capitaine puisse l'entendre.

\- J'AI UNE PROPOSITION A TE FAIRE!

Les habitants de Storybrooke se regardaient en trépignant sur place. Mais qu'est ce que Rumple allait lui proposer comme marché?

Le capitaine du Hollandais volant fit demi tour et se rendit auprès de Rumple.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as à me proposer hein?  
\- La vie d'Elise...contre la mienne. 


	17. Chapter 17

Elise écarquilla de grands yeux et commença à pleurer, elle ne voulait pas que son ami fasse ce sacrifice.

\- NAN RUMPLE ! NE FAIS PAS CA !

Belle mit ses mains sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi une t-elle proposition?

\- Tiens donc, et pourquoi le Ténébreux voudrait être au service du Hollandais Volant?  
\- Je veux juste épargner Elise de cette vie de damné, après tout je suis déjà condamné à une vie de damné. Et vu qu'ici à Storybrooke, je ne suis pas des plus apprécié, dit-il en se retournant sur Belle, autant partir.  
\- Ta proposition ne manque pas d'intérêt je te l'accorde, avoir le Ténébreux à bord de mon navire serait un gros avantage.

Davy Jones, fit quelque pas sur le côté, se retournant sur son bateau puis répondit à Rumple.

\- J'accepte le marché! Mais d'abord je veux avoir la dague. Question de sécurité.

Rumple, sortit la dague de la poche interne de sa veste et la confia au capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Ce dernier sourit en la voyant.

\- Amenez moi la captive bande de tas de calamars gluant! Le Ténébreux est à nous AH AH AH AH! dit-il en brandissant la dague

Elise fut ramenée auprès d'eux. Le capitaine lui saisit sa main et lui enleva la tache avec sa tentacule. Rumple fut soulagé, mais Davy Jones lui saisit vite la sienne afin de lui jeter la malédiction. Le Ténébreux fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il vit sa main avec la même tâche que son amie. Cette dernière fut délivrée et se jeta dans les bras de Rumple.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
\- Je...  
\- IL N'Y A PAS DE TEMPS A PERDRE!  
\- Puis-je au moins dire au revoir?  
\- Soit, tu as une minute!

Davy Jones s'éloigna, Belle accouru auprès de son mari, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elise s'écarta afin qu'ils puissent se dire adieu.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à vivre ici alors que plus rien ne me retiens?

Belle pleura à chaude larmes, Rumple devina qu'elle l'aimait toujours lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient observés de tous, surtout pas Davy Jones qui soupçonnait une entourloupe. Alors que les lèvres de Rumple étaient contre l'oreille de sa femme, il lui chuchota quelque chose. Cette dernière eut le regard étonné et cessa ses pleures. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou pleurer de joie, de tristesse, ou même paniquer. Ils se détachèrent l'un l'autre alors que Rumple appela son amie.

\- Elise, viens par ici.  
\- Oui Rumpy?  
\- Tu t'occupera de ma maison?  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
\- Et n'oublie pas, les tableaux peuvent en cacher des choses, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elise fronça les sourcils par cette phrase mystérieuse. Mais en quelques secondes, elle comprit ce que Rumple voulait lui dire et hocha la tête que oui.

Avant de partir sur le bateau, Rumple jeta un dernier coup d'œil, émotif, sur Storybrooke et ses habitants, et prit la direction du Hollandais volant. Belle et Elise étaient côte à côte, le regardant monter à bord. Il se mit à l'avant du bateau et fit signe d'un geste de main. C'est alors qu'il sentit le bateau démarrer, il regardait toujours vers Storybrooke au fur et à mesure que le Hollandais Volant s'éloignait avant de sombrer sous l'eau et disparaître de ce monde.

Près du ponton, il y régnait un silence. Rumple s'était sacrifié pour sauver son amie et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, tout allait devenir différent. Elise mis une main amicale sur l'épaule de Belle avant qu'elles ne se prennent dans les bras l'une l'autre, tandis que les autres vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Ça va Belle? demanda Emma  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est...tout est confus...je perds mon enfant, il se fait kidnapper par la fée noire qui n'est autre que ma belle mère, et maintenant je viens de perdre mon mari peut-être pour toujours.  
\- Non peut-être pas, dit Elise  
\- Comment ça? demanda Blanche  
\- Rumple m'a dit une phrase qui contient un message caché.  
\- Et à toi, que t'a t-il dit? demanda Hook à Belle  
\- Il m'a dit que...il était partis à la recherche de notre fils à bord du Hollandais Volant.

Tout le monde fut surpris, étonné et déboussolé de par la décision de Rumple.

\- Comment peut-il retrouver votre fils à bord de ce bateau? demanda Emma  
\- Ce navire peut voyager à travers les mondes, dit Hook  
\- Sauf dans le monde des histoires inachevées, vu que j'y étais. Pendant des années il n'y a jamais mis la moindre patte.  
\- Normal, c'est le seul monde protégé par une clé. Ce qui est sûrement plus le cas depuis l'arrivée de Hyde à Storybrooke, continua Hook.  
\- Mais il ne peut mettre pied à terre que tout les dix ans, comment va t-il...  
\- Seul Davy Jones peut déposer pied à terre tout les dix ans, le restant de l'équipage le peut.  
\- Que faisons nous maintenant? demanda Régina  
\- Je vais aller fouiller dans sa maison, il y a sûrement un indice, dit Elise, et si il faut prendre le large pour le retrouver et le délivrer de cette malédiction alors je suis partante.

Personne ne dit un mot, ce qui laissa Elise sans voix.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez l'abandonner?! Belle! Mais enfin, dis quelque chose!  
\- Elise, je euuh  
\- Je vois, même lorsqu'il fait de bons choix, un sacrifice, vous ne...bon d'accord je ne vais pas m'énerver, je vais me débrouiller moi même.  
\- Elise !  
\- Nan je ne veux rien entendre!

Elle partit d'un pas précipité vers la voiture de Rumple et s'installa au volant.

\- Puisqu'ils ne veulent pas m'aider, très bien je le ferai moi même...raaaaah comment ça marche ce truc?! D'habitude c'est Rumpy qui conduit.  
\- Il faut mettre la clé dans le barillet et la tourner.

Elise regarda son interlocuteur par le carreau qui était abaissé.

\- Ah Belle...qu'est ce tu viens faire ici?  
\- Je viens avec toi  
\- Ttsssss  
\- Écoute je...je te crois quand tu disais que c'était pas Rumple qui a jeté ce sort dans mon thé.  
\- Enfin! Allelujaaaa! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.  
\- Oui je sais...mais je me disais qu'à deux, on pourrait venir en aide à Rumple...on peut commencer à fouiller du côté du salon, qu'est ce que tu en pense?

Elise eut un petit sourire en coin et fit signe de tête de monter dans la voiture.

\- Allez monte  
\- Ok, mais laisse moi conduire d'accord ? Sinon on va finir dans le décors.

Elles rigolèrent discrètement et Belle s'installa au volant, direction la maison du Ténébreux.

Les deux femmes se mirent à fouiller partout et surtout de regarder les tableaux.

\- Tu trouve quelque chose?  
\- Non rien...raaah bon sang mais que doit-on chercher? demanda Elise  
\- Ça c'est tout Rumple, c'est un véritable mystère...tout comme lui.  
\- Bon maintenant que le salon a été fouillé, regardons dans la salle à manger.  
\- Il n'y a qu'un tableau et il n'y en a pas dans la cuisine, je passe dans les couloirs  
\- Ok je te suis après.

Elise fouilla dans la salle à manger mais rien, aucun élément caché.

\- Belle ou tu es?  
\- Dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres.  
\- J'arrive

La fouille repris, mais en vain.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre.  
\- Il ne reste plus qu'un endroit, la cave!  
\- Là ou il stock tout ce qui concerne son passé, c'est peut-être là ou se trouve la clé du mystère.  
\- Allons-y!

Quelques marches à descendre et les voilà arrivées au sous sol.

\- Mmmm pas de tableau accroché

Belle vit l'immense rouet et ne pu s'empêcher de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, des souvenirs lui remontaient à la surface. Sa venue dans le château des Ténèbres, le moment ou il l'avait rattrapé lorsqu'elle était tombée de l'échelle ou bien quand il a commencé à lui raconter son histoire avec Baelfire. Ah, Baelfire, son fils dont il a toujours regretté de l'avoir lâché pour son pouvoir. Sa douleur d'être séparé de lui, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir de cette situation. Et voilà que maintenant, cela recommence. Il était séparé de son fils à nouveau. Belle se sentait en partie responsable et ne put empêcher une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Belle?...BELLE?!  
\- Oui quoi?  
\- Il y a un tableau juste derrière ce meuble, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour l'avoir.

Elles le dégagèrent de toutes leurs forces jusqu'à ce qu'il fut posé lourdement sur le sol.

\- Oh, c'est un tableau qui vient du château...il est déchiré.  
\- Il y a quelque chose de caché derrière le cadre.

En effet, une espèce de couverture enveloppait quelque chose et était scotchée derrière le bord du cadre. Elise prit l'étrange objet et le déballa.

\- Oh mon dieu  
\- Sa dague!  
\- Mais ça veut dire que...  
\- Que Davy Jones en a une fausse.

Toutes les deux furent soulagées, Rumple n'était pas sous la commande de Davy Jones et cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait quitter le navire a tout moment et avec Gideon lorsqu'il l'aura trouvé.

\- Vite il faut retrouver les autres!


	18. Chapter 18

Belle et Elise croisèrent les héros sur le chemin alors qu'ils allaient chez Granny. Tous étaient surpris de voir l'objet que Belle tenait dans ses mains.

\- Mais c'est...

\- Oui la dague de Rumple, Davy Jones en a une fausse.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il ne le contrôlera pas et qu'il pourra partir quand il veut.

\- J'avoue que le crocodile a été malin sur ce coup là, dit Hook, mais vous oubliez une chose

\- Quoi ?

\- Tant que Rumple aura cette malédiction, il ne pourra pas échapper à la malédiction de Davy Jones. Même si il quitte le navire, il le traquera sans relâche. Elise tu en sais quelque chose.

\- Oui mais au moins grâce à sa dague on pourra le retrouver, je vais chercher la potion de localisation, cela pourra peut-être nous aider. Crochet il faut aller sur le Jolly Roger et partir à sa recherche! dit Belle

\- Quoi? Moi retrouver mon pire ennemi?! Jamais!

\- Ton ennemi est partis à la recherche de mon fils! Je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés alors que l'on peut les aider!

Tout le monde regarda Crochet, l'air insistant surtout de la part d'Emma. Le pirate dut se résoudre à accepter de remettre le Jolly Roger à flot et d'aller à la recherche de Rumple.

\- Bon très bien, allons chercher ce bon vieux crocodile

\- Merci Killian, merci mille fois, dit Elise

L'équipe qui se forma pour partir à l'aventure était composé de Belle, Elise, Hook, Emma, Régina et Charmant.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir? demanda Henry

\- Tu as une ville à protéger ainsi que le petit Neal.

\- Tu me tiendras compagnie, dit Blanche

\- Faites attention à vous, je ne veux pas perdre mes deux mamans.

\- Tout ira bien

Il s'en suivit d'un gros câlin avant de se rendre sur le bateau de Crochet. A bord de son navire, le capitaine donna ses ordres afin que le bateau prenne le large.

\- Crochet?

\- Oui Elise

\- Tu crois que Rumple peut être débarrassé de cette malédiction?

\- Tous ceux qui sont sur le Hollandais Volant restent sur le Hollandais Volant...sauf si...

\- Si quoi?

\- Il y a une solution? demanda Belle

\- Afin que l'équipage soit débarrassé de leur malédiction, il faut tuer son capitaine.

\- Mais alors qu'attendons nous de le poignarder? s'exclama Elise

\- Euuh...il y a

\- Il y a certaines conditions pour le tuer évidement chers amis.

Cette voix venant de l'arrière du bateau était inconnue de tous. Hook prit son épée et la pointa droit devant lui.

\- Qui est là? Montre toi camarade!

C'est alors que fut soulevé le dessus d'un tonneau vide, un pirate au bandana rouge et au teint bronzé, montrant le bout de son nez. Hook ne le connaissait que trop bien, ce pirate.

\- Jack Sprrow?! s'exclama Emma

\- Ah, je vois que ma réputation me précède, dit-il en sortant complètement du tonneau

\- Ne bouge pas! cria Hook

\- Ola doucement cher ami, laisse moi me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais sur mon navire?! Je suppose que ta venue ici est liée au Hollandais Volant?

\- En effet, ils m'ont fait prisonnier pour me livrer...enfin cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Tout me regarde quand on est sur mon navire et encore plus lorsque tu es là Sparrow !

\- Ne soit pas si méfiant camarade

\- Après ce que tu m'a fais !

\- Hey j'y peux rien si je suis meilleur que toi au combat...et je suis bien meilleur sur d'autre point à entendre les filles de joies de Tortuga

\- Hein? Crochet de quoi il parle là? demanda Emma

\- Je suppose que vous êtes...ensemble? demanda Jack Sparrow

\- Laisse là!

\- Oh non non non, moi je trouve qu'il dit des choses intéressantes, dit Emma

\- Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance, dit Régina à Charmant en rigolant

\- Bon peu importe vos différents, dites nous ce que vous savez sur Davy Jones et comment le vaincre! demanda Belle

\- Ça ma jolie, il serait préférable d'en parler autour d'un verre de rhume. D'ailleurs il est où le rhume?!

Jack Sparrow commença à fouiller le navire à la recherche de bouteilles de rhumes avec sa dégaine que l'on connaît bien.

\- Descends tout de suite de ce navire

\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça? Je viens de trouver du rhume!

\- Parce que je ne veux pas un pirate de pacotille sur mon navire.

\- Alors là, permets moi de te contredire, mais vous avez besoin de moi

\- Et pourquoi ça? demanda Emma

\- Parce que je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et que je connais des tas d'informations sur ce cher Davy Jones et les endroits qu'il fréquente. D'ailleurs je sais comment on s'y rend dans son antre.

Emma prit Crochet à part et le persuada que Jack serait un bon élément pour leur aventure. Après plusieurs minutes, Crochet soupira en acquiesçant d'un petit oui.

\- Bon très bien, tu peux rester sur mon navire. Et pour ici tu es seulement, Jack Saprrow simple pirate vu?!

Le pirate grommela que oui et bu à nouveau une gorgée de la bouteille de rhume. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de donner ses ordres.

\- Allez bande de tas de chiens galeux, hissez les voiles! YO OH!

\- Nan mais j'y crois pas! C'est MON navire, j'en suis le Capitaine et JE donne les ordres!

\- Vois ça comme un avantage d'avoir un deuxième capitaine aussi compétant que moi...camarade.

Jack vaqua à ses occupations, celle de trouver une pomme juteuse pour satisfaire son petit creux pendant que tout le monde préparait le bateau et à lever l'ancre.

Lorsque le Joly Roger prit la mer, Crochet se mit à la barre, soupirant et grommelant que Jack Sparrow était à bord. Cela l'énervait encore plus de voir Emma bien s'entendre avec ce pirate qu'elle connaissait via les films lorsqu'elle vivait Boston

\- Nan mais ça va aller oui?! marmonna t-il

Alors que Crochet était dans ses pensées et que Régina avait jeté un haricot magique afin d'ouvrir une porte, il sentit un appuis sur le gouvernail. Jack Sparrow tenait la barre avec lui.

\- Lâche ça!

\- Pas question, un Capitaine doit toujours être au commande YO OH!

\- Je vais devenir fou

\- Mais tu l'es déjà cher ami ahahahah

Crochet se retint d' hurler et braqua le gouvernail d'un coup, ce qui fit lâcher prise à son adversaire. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et pivota lui aussi la barre. Tout les deux se regardaient comme des chiens, serrant les poignées dans leur mains.

\- Dommage qu'on a pas de popcorn pour regarder ce spectacle, c'est trop drôle ahahaha, ricana Régina


	19. Chapter 19

Entre temps sur le Hollandais Volant, Rumple se trouvait dans une cage au fond de la cale. Fixant le sol et pensant à son fils, Gidéon. Il espérait que son plan allait fonctionner, bien qu'il ignorait combien de temps cela allait lui prendre pour le retrouver. C'est alors qu'un matelot arriva, grognant et boitant, et marcha en sa direction.

\- Le capitaine veut te voir, dit-il en ouvrant la cage, suis moi!

Rumple s'exécuta et suis le matelot qui le mena jusqu'à la cabine du Capitaine. Ce dernier jouait de l'orgue avec toutes ses tentacules qu'il avait au visage. Rumple ne disait rien et regarda autour de lui. Jamais il n'avait été dans un environnement aussi humide. Le matelot alla prévenir Davy Jones que le Ténébreux était là. Ce dernier reçu un coup de patte de crabe au visage et tomba par terre.

\- Je déteste quand on m'interromps lorsque je joue  
\- Mais...mais capitaine, le Ténébreux

Davy Jones se retourna et vit Rumple debout en bout de table.

\- Ah, tu peux disposer matelot.

Ce dernier s'en alla en grommelant, tenant sa joue et ferma la port.

\- Asseyez-vous Ténébreux

Ce dernier n'obéit pas et resta debout. Davy Jones grommela et saisit la dague qu'il avait dans une de ses poches internes de son manteau. Il la pointa vers Rumplestiltskin et prononça à nouveau la phrase.

\- J'ai dis assis Ténébreux!

Afin de ne pas éveiller tout soupçon à propos de la fausse dague, Rumple obéit et prit place sur une chaise.

\- J'espère que vous passez un merveilleux moment sur mon navire  
\- J'ai connu mieux, c'est plutôt humide par ici  
\- Prruufff il faudra t'y habituer.  
\- Pourquoi vous voulez me voir?  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié pour Elise? Cela n'a pas de sens!  
\- Elise est mon amie, je voulais lui éviter une vie de damné. Moi je le suis déjà.  
\- Nan il y a autre chose.  
\- L'amour que j'ai pour Elise, est particulier.  
\- Ahahahah l'amour! Il n'y a pas plus pire que ce sort néfaste. Les femmes sont des poisons!  
\- C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes arraché le cœur?

Davy Jones se retourna sur Rumple, le regard noir et grogna.

\- Je vois que ma réputation me précède  
\- Qui ne connaît pas l'histoire de Davy Jones? Vous vous êtes arraché le cœur à cause d'une femme...Calipso, déesse de la mer.  
\- Mmmm on joue au plus malin.  
\- Je ne fais que raconter les légendes  
\- N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation Ténébreux, dis moi pourquoi es-tu ici?, dit-il en tendant la dague vers lui, sinon je peux toujours envoyer mes matelots à Storybrooke et enlever celle que tu chéri temps.  
-...je suis là pour mon fils, dit-il en inspirant un grand coup  
\- Mouahahahah je regrette mais ton fils ne se trouve pas sur ce navire, sinon je l'aurai su.  
\- Il a été enlevé et emmené je ne sais ou.  
\- Mmmm je vois, et tu as cru qu'en venant sur ce navire qui voyage à travers les mondes, tu espérerais le retrouver?  
\- En effet  
\- Je te souhaite bon courage Ténébreux.  
\- Je ferai tout pour retrouver mon fils même si ça prend des années  
\- Sauf qu'il y a un léger soucis à ton plan ô combien héroïque.  
\- Ah bon?  
\- Plus tu passeras du temps sur ce navire, plus ta mémoire faiblira. Tu feras partie de l'équipage tout comme les autres et finir comme ce pauvre misérable; dit-il en montrant une direction

Rumple vit un visage mi humain-mi créature des mers collé au bois de la cabine, cette dernière bougea la tête lorsque Davy Jones approcha une bougie allumée. La créature se réveilla, ses os craquant et replaçant sa mâchoire à l'endroit.

\- Comment t' appels-tu matelot?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à son nom mais ne répondit pas du à la perte de mémoire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sur ce bateau?  
\- Pour...servir...mon capitaine

Ce dernier ne répondit plus et s'endormit à nouveau, collé à la coque du bateau.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui passent leur vie sur ce bateau.

Rumple ravala sa salive, fixant le malheureux amnésique.

\- Tu as intérêt à retrouver ton fils avant d'atteindre ce niveau Ténébreux. Tu peux disposer, va où bon te semble sur ce bateau.

Davy Jones sortit de sa cabine, laissant Rumple seul dans une angoisse des plus terrible. Le temps pour lui était compté. Il devait retrouver Gidéon au plus vite avant de finir comme le reste de l'équipage. Il pria que Belle et Elise partent à sa recherche grâce à sa dague. Il se ressaisit et sortit également de la cabine. Il vit l'équipage aller de gauche à droite, exécutant les ordres de leur capitaine. Celui ci se tenait à la barre, Le Ténébreux le rejoignant.

\- Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi tant d'agitation?  
\- Nous quittons ce monde.  
\- Et où partons-nous?  
\- Tu m'as dis que tu cherchais ton fils pas vrai?

Rumple se retourna sur Davy Jones, l'air stupéfait.

\- Je trouvais que ça manquait d'action, donc autant en profiter pour retrouver ton fils.  
\- ….Merci  
\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, une fois ton fils retrouvé, cela me fera un matelot de plus.  
Davy Jones ricana et cria après ses hommes de changer de cap.

\- Au faite, qui a kidnappé ton fils?  
\- La fée noire  
\- Oh rien que ça, tu as du avoir une sale affaire par le passé avec elle pour que ton fils soit entre ses mains.  
-...c'est ma mère  
\- Mmmm une affaire de famille

Rumple soupira et se cramponna à la rampe, le bateau allait plonger sous l'eau, les emmenant il ne sait où. Mais contre toute attente, un matelot arriva en trombe vers Davy Jones.

\- CAPITAINE! JACK SPARROW C'EST EVADE!  
\- QUOI?!...Grrummbbll ce misérable cloporte a du déserter le navire quand nous sommes arrivés à Storybrooke...Bon je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard, j'ai l'éternité pour le retrouver! PLONGEZ MAINTENANT !

Le Hollandais volant plongeant dans un torrent, les emmenant dans un autre monde dont seul Davy Jones connaissait le chemin.

Pendant ce temps, sur le Jolly Roger...

\- LACHE CETTE BARRE!  
\- PLUTOT CREVER!  
\- SI CE N'EST QUE CA, CA PEUT S'ARRANGER! C'EST MON NAVIRE!  
\- Non mais vous avez finit vous deux?! s'exclama Emma, vous vous battez pour un bateau!  
\- NAVIRE!, crièrent en cœur Hook et Jack

Emma mit une main sur front tellement elle était exaspérée de voir ça.

Alors que les deux pirates se chamaillaient avec une Sauveuse essayant de les calmer, Belle et Elise se tenaient à bâbord, les avant bras appuyés sur le bord. Toutes les deux pensaient à Rumple, Elise tenait sa dague entre ses mains.

\- Tiens, prends la; dit-elle en la tendant à Belle  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Tu es sa femme  
\- J'ai bien peur de ne plus l'être depuis un moment  
\- Écoute, moi ce que je pense de votre histoire c'est que vous avez vos tords tout les deux. Laissez vos querelles de côtés et commencez un nouveau départ, avec Gidéon.  
\- Si il le retrouve  
\- Il va le retrouver, j'en suis sûr et certaine.  
\- Je sais pas...il s'est tellement passé de choses entre nous que je ne sais plus si mes sentiments sont sincères ou pas.  
\- Malgré ce qu'il y a eut entre lui et moi, sache que son cœur t'appartiendra à tout jamais.  
\- Je vais...réfléchir à tout ça.  
\- Bien, c'est un début à tout, dit Elise en lui donnant un petit coup de coude sur son bras  
\- Au faite Elise...est ce que tu...  
\- Oui?  
\- Je ne sais presque rien sur le passé de Rumple. Tu pourrais me parler de lui?  
\- Oh mais bien sûr, viens allons nous asseoir sur ces tonneaux.

Belle lui sourit et pris place afin d'écouter des histoires de Rumple. Belle se rendait compte que son mari n'avait vraiment pas eu la vie facile depuis sa naissance. Elle versa des larmes et soupira.

\- Comment a t-il pu résister à ne pas mettre fin à ses jours? Il était tellement malheureux...mais heureusement que tu as été là Elise, je crois que tu étais sa seule lueur d'espoir.  
\- Oui, et je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé.

Toutes les deux furent rejointes par Régina, pouffant de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris?  
\- Voyez par vous même.

Elise et Belle se retournèrent vers la barre de commande, voyant un Crochet et un Jack Sparrow entrain de se disputer à propos d'un compas et d'une carte, sous les yeux d'Emma et de Charmant.

\- MON COMPAS EST FIABLE!  
\- TU PARLE IL EST TOUT CASSE! ET PUIS CETTE CARTE EST POURRIE!  
\- D'OU TU VOIS QU'ELLE EST POURRIE?!  
\- ELLE EST MANGEE DE PARTOUT!  
\- NAN CA C'EST MOI QUI EST DECOUPE AUTOUR QUAND JE L'AI EMPRUNTEE  
\- Dites vous pourriez pas parler calmement? Demanda Emma  
\- NAAAAAAAAAAN, répondirent les deux pirates

Régina éclata de rire, entraînant Belle et Elise dans un fou rire.

\- On va peut-être y laisser notre peau mais qu'est ce qu'on rigole bien, déclara t-elle 


	20. Chapter 20

Pendant ce temps sur le Hollandais Volant, le temps s'écoulait déjà différement. En effet, ils étaient pas loin du territoire de la fée noire. Rumple avait pris place sur une chaise à la table du capitaine, mangeant une pomme.

\- Dis moi Ténébreux, pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié pour ta famille et ton amie ?  
\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, les raisons me regardent.  
\- Oh je vois on ne veut rien dire, soit.  
\- Et vous ? Pourquoi vous-êtes vous arraché le cœur ?

Davy Jones ne répondit pas et répondit au Ténébreux de la même façon qu il lui avait repondu, cela le regardait.

\- A cause de l amour ?

Le Capitaine du Hollandais Vollant grommela et lui demanda de se taire.

\- TERREEEEEEE EN VUUUUUUUUE

A ces mots, Rumple et Davy Jones sortirent de la cabine, le navire voguant vers une île.

\- J ai l'impression que nous arrivons à bon port, dit Davy Jones en sortant la dague de Rumple de son visqueu manteau.

Rumple regarda attentivement la dague, il avait eu une bonne idée d en donner une fausse au moins cela lui permettrait de quitter le navire sans trop de soucis bien qu il avait la marque. En attendant il devait faire semblant d obéir.

Une partie de l'équipage prit un canot et embarqua avec le Ténébreux, le second tenant la dague fermemant dans sa main, ou plutot sa patte de langoustine. Rumple avait changé de costume et avait mit une tenue de pirate depuis son embarcation.

Après avoir marché cinq à six kilomètres dans une jungle aux plantes venimeuses, il arrivèrent devant un immense arbre dans lequel étaient construites de petites maisons. A l intérieur on pouvait voir des petites fées de toutes sortes de couleur. Soudain, l une d entre elles se précipita sur la troupe de pirates en criant « INTRUS DROIT DEVANT ! »

La petite fée prit taille humaine, en faite elle etait pas plus grande qu un enfant. Elle tendit son arc à flèche et fur rejointe par ses camarades.

\- Un pas de plus et vous êtes morts, ces flèches contienent du venin extremement puissant !, dit elle en direction de Rumple  
\- MARA ! Cria une voix derriere, BAISSE MOI CETTE FLECHE ! AINSI QUE LES AUTRES !

Mara grommela et obéit à la voix. Il s agissait d une femme vêtue de noir, avec des plumes de la même couleur dans ses cheveux. Contrairement aux autres, elle était une adulte.

\- Mère..., salua Mara

Les autres fées firent pareil et s'écartèrent afin de la laisser passer.

\- Se sont des étrangers Mère et ils...  
\- Chuuuut on se tait !...Se ne sont pas des étrangers, enfin du moins pour celui la, dit-elle en se plaçant devant Rumple  
\- Qui est-il ?  
-...mon fils

Les autres fées firent de grands yeux etonnés, ainsi c'était donc lui le Ténébreux.

\- Mère...

La fée noire eut les larmes aux yeux de voir son enfant qui avait grandit et posa une main sur sa joue. Rumple quant à lui ne broncha pas d un pouce, il avait une telle rancoeur envers sa mère et encore plus maintenant qu elle avait kidnappé Gideon.

\- On a des choses à se dire toi et moi, dit-Rumple  
\- J'n'en doute pas...viens, suis moi.

Rumple suivit sa mère jusqu'à son entre qui était une grotte, laissant l'équipage derrière lui.


	21. Chapter 21

La grotte était immense, des torches étaient fixées le long des murs afin d'éclairer les diverses galeries. Rumple regardait autour de lui et vit des enfants entrain de faire le ménage, de transporter des choses lourdes. Par mis eux, il espérait trouver Gideon. Mais à quoi pouvait-il ressembler? Il avait quitté Storybrooke seulement quelques heures, mais ici vu le temps qui s'écoule différemment, il pouvait avoir n'importe quel âge. Certains étaient en cellule, les regardant passer avec des yeux fatigués et leurs visages recouverts de suie. Rumple avait un pincement au cœur en voyant ces petites bouilles d'ange souillées.

Ils arrivèrent à une table, la fée noire demanda à son fils de s'asseoir.

\- Je t'en prie, prends un siège.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es polie que je vais t'obéir.

D'un geste de main, la fée noire, Fiona de son ancien nom, le fit asseoir sur une chaise, les mains attachées aux accoudoirs.

\- Il faut toujours obéir à sa mère.

Rumple ne disait rien, la fixant juste de son regard noir.

\- Écoute, si tu es un bon garçon je te promets de te détacher. Alors que décides-tu?

Le Ténébreux hocha de la tête que oui et ses poignets furent libérés. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et se cala bien confortablement au fond, reprenant un esprit serein, tandis que la fée noire prit un siège à son tour.

\- Alors de quoi veux-tu...  
\- Où est mon fils?  
\- Pardon?  
\- Ne joue pas les innocentes, je sais que Gidéon est ici.  
\- Voyez-vous ça, mais c'est qu'il est futé mon garçon.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton garçon, tu m'as abandonné sans aucun scrupule alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé!

Fiona afficha souriait jaune puis afficha un air désolé, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre toute crédibilité auprès des enfants qu'elle avait kidnappé.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix!  
\- On a toujours le choix!...Tu n'es même pas revenue me voir, tu n'as pas essayé de me retrouver!

Rumple grommela et se replaça au fond de son siège, faisant la moue alors que Fiona prit appuis sur la table de ses avant bras.

\- Écoute, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et je regrette ce qui s'est passé. Tout les jours je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait.  
\- J'en doute.  
-...mais sache que si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour toi. Je pensais bien faire en...

La fée noire fut interrompue par un moment d'émotion, Rumple la regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Épargne moi ce cinéma de la mère éplorée. S'en est ridicule.  
\- Je crois qu il est temps que tu sache la vérité sur ton histoire, dit-elle en se relevant. Suis moi

Rumple obéit à sa mère et la suivit dans une autre partie de la grotte. On aurait dit une sorte cave à potion tellement il y avait des fioles exposées un peu partout. Fiona en choisit l'une d'entre elle et revint auprès de son fils.

\- Cette poudre va te révéler la vérité. Tu seras endormis et ira au pays des souvenirs.  
\- Qui me dit que se n'est pas une ruse? Qui me dit que tu ne me poignarderas pas une fois endormis?  
\- Cela ne se fera pas car je vais t'accompagner.  
\- Dans ce cas, je n'aurai qu'à te laisser là et partir après avoir retrouvé mon fils.  
\- Tu ne le feras pas  
\- Et pourquoi?  
\- Parce que tu veux savoir la vérité

En une fraction de seconde, Fiona prit une poignée de la poudre et la souffla sur son fils qui tomba par terre comme une mouche. La fée noire rigola discrètement et s'endormit à son tour.

Pendant ce temps sur le Jolly Roger,

\- TERRE EN VUE! Cria Killian  
\- JE DIRAI MEME ON A VU LA TERRE! Cria Jack Sparrow  
\- Vous êtes sûr que l'ont arrive sur la bonne île?  
\- Mon compas est infaillible, oui infaillible ma jolie reine  
\- Ôtez vos salles pattes de mes épaules  
\- Il va falloir se préparer à la bataille, dit Charmant, j'ai l'impression que cette île n'est pas accueillante.  
\- Il est marrant lui, on est chez la fée noire! Normal! Dit Sparrow  
\- Puisque tu as l' air de t'y connaître, camarade, dis nous comment s'y rendre sans se faire prendre.  
\- Déjà mettez les canots à flot puis nous verrons.  
\- Hey ! Se serrez pas le bateau de Davy Jones là bas ? Dit Charmant  
\- En effet, c'est le Hollandais Volant.  
\- Je propose de passer du coté bâbord, dit Killian.  
\- JETEZ L'ENCRE ! Cria Sparrow  
\- C'EST MOI QUI DONNE LES ORDRES !  
\- JE SUIS AUSSI CAPITAINE !  
\- CAPITAINE DE MES FESSES !  
\- Et s'est repartis, dit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel et se rendant côté tribord, prenant appuis sur ses avant bras  
-...HEY ! ELISE ! BELLE ! Que faites-vous ?! cria t-elle

Belle et Elise, en toute discrétion avait mis une barque à flot et ramait jusqu'à l'île.

\- ON VA CHERCHER RUMPLE ET GIRDEON AVEC OU SANS VOUS! PS DE TEMPS A PERDRE!  
\- Non mais j'y crois pas !

Emma saisit une épée et coupa une corde qui maintenait un canot. Tous grimpèrent, Régina, Emma et Charmant ramaient de toute leur force afin de rattraper les deux jeunes femmes. Killian et Jack se tenaient tout les deux sur l'avant, se disputant la longue vue.


End file.
